


The First Snow

by Ashray



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fights, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rivalry, Romance, Slash, Snow, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashray/pseuds/Ashray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The different reactions of different Yamis to a thing called snow. Its the first snow the Yamis ever see, since they come from the desert, Their Hikaris told them that they CAN'T send the cold to the Shadow Realm, just because they don’t want their Hikaris to wear so many clothes. Not that it keeps them from trying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Summary! It is December in Domino City, and the first one the Yamis ever see. They have  
> now their very own body, because… because of… well, that is… yes, and then…  
> well, it is because I say so!
> 
> (The explaining of every Author and Authoress for everything he/she cant think a better reason for. ^_^ )
> 
> It is December in Domino City, and the first one the Yamis ever see.  
> Of cause their Hikaris told them, that the world is NOT going to end in autumn just because the leaves are falling.
> 
> And they told them that they CANT send the cold or the wetness to the Shadow Realm, just because they don't want their Hikaris to wear so much clothes… But as always, they don't have very much success with it, because the attention span of a Yami isn't very long, as we all know (and love)
> 
> But as always, they don't have very much success with it, because the attention span of a Yami isn't very long, as we all know (and love)
> 
> (Shadow Realm…Kiss Hikari to dead… Mind Crush…Thieving…Blood…Death… Duel Monster… anything else that matters even the slightest bit?)
> 
> And so the Yamis make acquaintance with the cold, wet stuff, as so much of it falls over night, that the city is all covert with snow and buried under it.
> 
> (And please note, that Yamis tend to overreact, when worried! Or angry!Or bored.)
> 
> And now: The different reactions of the different Yamis to snow  
> Oh, and it is unbeta-ed, so there are errors…

 

___ _

__****,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**  
THE FIRST SNOW  
 **,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**** _ _

__

_Domino City, early morning, Kame Game Shop_

Like every other day Yami was the first to wake up, while the whole house is still sound asleep. The former pharaoh had always been a morning person, and now, when no priest with a bad mood was bounding on his door, he had the chance to enjoy this quite time for the first time in his long life.  
He looked down at the slumbering teen in his arms, who snagged against him under the warm covers, with a soft smile. He stroked up his bare, smooth back and brushed his fingers through the tousled black hair. Yugi snuggled a little more towards him to rest his cheek on the others lightly tanned shoulder, but otherwise didn't wake up.  
Yami grinned a little proudly at that, no wonder the shorter one was so worn out after last nights…activities.  
Happily the darker one watched, as Yugi rolled over on his back, a serene little smile on his rosy lips. The cover slides slowly down to his hips, leaving his chest bare for red eyes to roam freely.  
The room is heated warm and cozy, so it didn't matter that much, his Aibou wouldn't get cold, and Yami watched calmly the light up and down of his chest while Yugi was breathing. Gently he stroked over the pale, soft skin, where he had left many red marks and lights bits, as they 'played' a few hours ago.  
Yugi slept on under the light touches, he just turned around on his stomach and freed himself even more from his warm cover.

Slowly Yami rubbed his fingers down his spine and then let his hand rest on the soft ass of his lighter half.  
A shudder run through the sleeping boy, and Yami put the blankets back up so he could dream for just a little longer.  
Compared to Yami Yugi was a sleepyhead, when he was asleep, he slept, no matter what.  
But the former pharaoh was up and awake, and slowly he got restless due to the lack of occupation.  
And so he got up and sought out some boxers from under their bed, where the had landed carelessly last night.  
He stepped to the window to watch the slowly awakening streets and gardens for a wile until his Aibou would wake up.

Irritated he blinked at the picture before him.  
What the hell had happened out there?  
Why was everything white?

He opened the window for a better view, and some of the white stuff danced shortly in the air, then fell on the floor and vanished.

_(a/n: The wind blew snow through the window…)_

Yami bent himself a little outside in the cold: there was a lot more of that stuff, much more, it was everywhere, covering and burring the whole city under its fluffy mass.

Totally shocked he made a step backwards and starred out of the window, where until yesterday was Domino city.

Suddenly his foot was caught in some randomly scattered pants, which they had careless discarded the night before without looking where it landed.  
They had been too eager and too busy too care much about their clothes, beside the pace in which they can get raid of them…

Ungracefully the puzzle spirit landed on his ass with a startled cry he couldn't completely holding back.  
He starred with wide eyes at the white stuff coming through the still open window and landing on his black hair, tickling his nose.

' I'm just lucky nobody saw this.' he thought embarrassed, until he remembered!

The city is gone!  
Right!  
And so he went to do the only thing right in such a situation!

He jumped at the bed and shook his Aibou on the shoulders, to wake him up.

"Yugi, Yugi, wake up! Yugi, it is terrible, wake up, Aibou!" he hadn't noticed that sleepy violet eyes where slowly opening and blinking uncomprehending up at the flustered pharaoh.  
Yugi was getting shaken pretty much before he could say something, while Yami beside him jumped up and down and gabbled absurd stuff.

"Yugi, Aibou, the world is ending, wake up, we have to do something, you cant sleep now, Hikari…"  
Yugi caught at first the shaking hands still on his shoulders, and looked him serious in wide, ruby eyes.  
"Clam down, Yami, and then tell me what happened? Why should the world end? Has Kaiba taken a day off, or what?"  
But the joke was lost at the worried Yami, even if the spirit normally enjoyed insulting the uptight CEO.  
"It's a catastrophe, Aibou! It is cold out there, really, really cold, and there is that white stuff, you cant see the streets anymore, or the trees or the cars! We have to do something, right now und on the spot! Now get up, we have a world to save!"  
Apparently Yami couldn't sit still anymore, now that there was something to do, and Yugi couldn't help but smile as he tried to hold his darker half on the bed.  
"Calm down, Yami! I did tell you about winter a while ago, do you remember?"

Yami eyes narrowed delightfully as he thought back to that conversation. He remembered a sweet voice whispering an a soft, low tone to him, although he couldn't remember the exact words.  
Not that they mattered much, when he had Yugi sitting in his lap and small arms wound around his neck…  
Yugi was moving around on him while he tried to explain some stuff he will have to face in the future, it was hard to focus on what he was saying. In fact, it was too hard for the dark spirit. And something else was getting hard too…

"Yami? Yami! Hello, Earth to Yami, someone home?" the voice brought him back to reality.  
"Yes, sure, where else should I be?" he murmured dreamingly and stroked lovingly over Yugis tight, without even realizing it.

"I guess you where somewhere else with your thoughts at that time! Coldness, no leaves? Is a bell ringing by that?"  
That of cause brought Yami immediately back to the matters at hand, namely that the whole city is gone!  
"But Yugi, everything is white! WHITE! Like Bakuras hair… Bakura! That is it, this is all the damn thieves fault! Who else, I'm going to kill him, and hopefully that awful stuff will vanish with him! I send that dumb idiot to the shadow realm, I have it with him and his stupid pranks!"  
And with that he stormed out of the room before Yugi could even try to hold him back.

( _He has erratic moon swings like a pregnant women ^_^_ )

Hastily Yugi put on some pants before he followed his furious boyfriend downstairs.  
Yugis poor grandfather starred after the two boys as they passed him in the living room.  
Yami was swearing and Yugi was yelling after him to stop and wait for him.

"And here we go again." He thought amused as he watched the 'show'.  
Yami was only in white boxers, from which he know for a fact they where Yugis. 'But by they way they are always throwing their stuff around without looking, it is no wonder when they get mixed up…'  
The pharaoh was mad for some reason and had a half naked Yugi attached to his hip, who tried desperately to drag the taller one away from the door.

As Yami opened the front door he was meet by lots and lots of snow. To his luck that stopped his darker half, and Yugi could let go of him and catch his breath for a moment.  
Under the suspicious gaze of his Yami he scoped up a handful snow:  
"Yami, meet snow. And snow, meet my Yami." Yugi Instructed them with a smile and gave Yami his snowball: "You see? It will _not_ bite you. And Bakura has noting to do with the weather. It is just frozen rain."  
"Are you sure? This will not try to hurt you, is not dangerous?"  
Yugi did his best not to giggle at the uncertain voice, by the suggestion of dangerous snow.  
Yami really wished Yugi would not touch this cold wetness. He didn't trust a thing that could make such changes over night.  
"Don't worry, Yami! What should happen? Do you think there is a monster under it, ready to jump you?"  
Suddenly the snow masses where moving, and something came up from its depths, which seems to have dug its way to their door like a mole.  
Yami was the first one who saw the monster as it jumped from the snow, and he closed the door with a loud bang.  
"No monster! Like hell! Then how would you call THAT?" the terrified Spirit pointed accusingly at the door.  
Yugi, who had just a short glance on the thing which caused the former pharaoh to pale a unhealthy white, stroked Yamis arm soothingly. Pounding was heard at the door, and they ignored it.  
"Its all right, Yami, noting bad happened. The snow itself is harmless, I swear. You can play in it. I will show you later what you can do with it."

The loud noise on the door finally attracted Salomon's attention and he looked curios if everything was all right there:  
"Hey, don't I hear Anzu outside the door?" he asked, as he heard some words through it, like 'Yami, marrying, forever together, friendship is everything, friends are all, Yami is the best, the handsomest, the greatest…'

Yugi looked at his grandfather blankly: "Are you all right? Because I don't hear anything…" Behind them the screams and pounding was getting even louder and a lot more demanding.  
Yami also played deaf, if they let her in, she would attach herself to his arm and refuse to let go for a very long time:  
"Maybe your ears play tricks at you?" he guessed harmlessly  
Finally the pounding stopped, and both boys sighed in relief, as Yugis grandpa opened the door and no one was outside.  
It looked like Anzu had gone to pester someone else, since her 'beloved' Yami didn't show up…  
"Maybe you hear ghosts?" asked Yugi innocently, and his grandpa grinned.  
"The last ghost I heard is now sleeping in your bed every night, my boy."

( _He heard Yugi talking 'to himself' as he didn_ _'_ _t know about Yami, and sometime he even heard the tin air answering him. As he asked about it, Yugi always said he was hearing ghosts_ _…_ _Now he know it was Yami he heard answering then_ _…_ )

"But you two should better put more clothes on, if you plan to go out and play in the snow. I'm not going to nurse you, when you catch a cold." said Salomon with a look at their half naked forms. Yamis eyes went wide and he closed the door again forcefully.  
"Snow can make you ill? Hikari, you don't make a single step out there, until its all gone!"  
Yugi rolled his eyes and saluted: "Sir, yes, Sir!" and giggling he run up in his room to put more clothes on. Salomon pulled out the big shovel and gave Yami a look: "Since you don't intend to let Yugi out in the cold, I guess you will shove the way free then…" and chuckling he made his way in the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Preferable before Yami get a hold on coffee, just to feel haunted again from the TV or the washing machine…

Reluctant Yami followed his lighter half upstairs, just in time to see Yugi pull on a shirt and a sweater.  
"Aww, and here I hoped to see more of you…" pouted Yami, and Yugi smiled up at him, "Better you get on some more clothes yourself, or you will really catch something. In case you didn't noticed it, my pharaoh, it is winter!" and Yugi winked at him.

Yami grabbed some random pants from the floor und start to put them on. After a quick glance to the window he saw the snow laying there, and he pulled the curtains close.  
Yugi watched him wondering: "You know that the snow can't look something off from you?"  
"I better don't take a risk."  
"Don't worry, Yami, I wouldn't let it happen that someone else looked at you!" giggled Yugi, and since he couldn't resist, he gave Yamis a light slap on his rear end, before he dashed down the stairs for breakfast…

 

_Domino City, early morning, Ryous house:_   
  


The white-haired Hikari woke up with the bad feeling, that something wasn't quite right. But since he was leaving together with Bakura, the thief king, he was used to that feeling. It was not the first time he woke up with it, and it would sure as hell not be the last time.  
Surrendering he opened his eyes to encounter the inevitable.  
With a sigh he got up and walked to the window, as he heard a scraping noise coming from there.  
He raised an pale eyebrow and tapped impatient with his foot, his arms crossed over his chest.

Outside on the windowsill he saw exactly what he had expected:  
There was Bakura sitting in the snow, apparently back from one of his raids, or how he liked to call them: his 'morning sport' or 'play hour'.

He kneeled with a dark glare on the windowsill, snow still glittering in his long hair, and his pants and jacked dripping wet.  
So it was really no wonder that he wasn't in the good mood he normally had, and he also lacked a bag or sack or something.  
"Now look at this mess, Hikari! I want that damn white stuff gone, on the spot!"

Bakura climbed trough the window and left large amounts of snow on the carpet. He gave Ryou an demanding glare, which was returned expressionless.  
"And? What do you want me to do? Make it disappear?"  
"Yes! Do you have even the slightest idea how annoying that stuff is? How an I supposed to break in somewhere, when I leave footprints in that shit?"

He shook drops of melting snow out of his hair and flung his jacked in a corner without looking where it landed on the floor.  
For a moment Ryou didn't know if he should laugh or wine, before he stated the obvious as calm as possible: "How about you stop raiding houses you don't own?"

"What? But that's not funny! And how should I stay in practice? Make that it go away!"  
"I cant…" he told him like he was talking with a little kid. A little kid, which is few thousand year old and cant understand the meaning of the word NO.  
"But we have to do something against it! A already sent a lot of it to the shadow realm, but there is more and more falling down! The whole night long! If I ever find out who is responsible for that shit, I'm going to torture him. Slowly and painfully. And when I'm done torturing him, I torture him a little more. And then, just for fun, I torture him even more!"

"I somehow doubt that it will help much."  
"And when I murder Yami?"  
"What has Yami to do with that?"  
"I don't know, but maybe it will help? At last it will be fun!" Ryou shook his head.  
"Why is your first solution for every problem you have, to kill Yami?"  
"Not for every problem! By a certain kind are you my only solution." the thief king leered down on his lighter half.  
"Just let us look that get we you out of your wet clothes at first!"  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about. But I could need a little help here." Bakura grinned suggestively at Ryou, who just rolled his eyes: "I'm not joking, Bakura. You have to wear thicker clothes, or I don't let you go outside! And I mean it!"  
"Do you mean you will wear more clothes, too?" Ryou just nodded, since the answer was obvious.  
"But I don't want that you wear more! It will always take an eternity to peel you out of them. Make the snow go away!" he demanded stubbornly and Ryou rubbed his temples.

Why couldn't that stupid Spirit just go to bed and sleep, it is far too early for that crap…  
"Bakura! What did I tell you about the winter? Think hard, we discussed this a few times. Think about it, Kura!"  
Bakura fell down on the bed and dragged Ryou with him: "You said that it is cold and you don't want to get out of bed. After that I didn't listened anymore. Isn't important…"

( _a/n: Yamis_ _…_ _they all think alike_ _…_ _Yami_ _…_ _Bakura_ _…_ )

He slipped his fingers und Ryous pajamas and stroke softly over his stomach, drawing invisible pattern on the ivory skin.  
"Staying in bed actually sounds good, you know. I can do with that." he murmured thoughtfully, until he saw up in the others brown eyes and slyly said: "But I think there are some better things I'd like to do with you in bed."  
He straddled Ryou and kissed him passionately to make his point clear, until he felt small arms sneaking around his neck to drag him down.

_Domino City, (still) early morning, Ishtars house:_

  
A blonde boy laid blissfully asleep in his warm bed, buried under a big heap of pillows, blankets and also clothes which hadn't found their way on the floor the former night. A content smile laid on his lips, his blond hair was tousled from his sleep and noting seems to be able to disrupt his peaceful slumber.

Nearly noting.

"Hikari-pretty!" screamed a loud voice all of a sudden, and something wet and cold hit his face and startled him awake with a squeak.  
If it wasn't for that heavy thing sitting on his hips and pinning him down, he would have jumped out of the bed.

Irritated he blinked up in Marik's cheerful face, as the other shoved a snowball down his collar, laughing like a maniac like always.  
But all struggling and swearing was useless, Marik wouldn't budge from him. He pinned the smaller one down on the bed so he couldn't get raid of the snow in his shirt.

"Morning, Hikari, come on and get up, I'm bored and want to play! With you!" he demanded, just to rub more snow in Malik's face.  
"Oh god, please not…"  
"Get up, sunshine, its already day outside! Time to play, and I found some funny stuff outside, I have to show you! So get your sexy butt out of bed, Hikari-Pretty!"  
And with that he grabbed Malik and dragged him under his arms out of bed without minding his protests.  
"Please, go and bother Ishizu for a while. I want to sleep, just for 10 minutes! Not more…" grumbled Malik, and his darker half let him (a little rude) down.

"And then you will come out with me and we gonna play?" he tilt his head a little to the side and watched him, blinking curiously.  
"Yes, then we will play. Whatever. Anything you want… just let me sleep for a little longer…!"  
And after that Marik laid/throw him back on his bed, tucked him securely under the sheets and gave him a sweet good-night-kiss on his cheek, before he stormed out of the room with a loud bang of the door.  
The surprised Hikari only shook his head: At days like these he wondered if it weren't better if he would just sign him up in a nut house.

Shortly after that he heard an excided Marik:  
"Ishizu, wake up, wake up, I want to show you something great! Look, what I found! Look, look!" followed by a startled scream, as Malik's sister also get a wake up call form the crazy Spirit.  
"Get out of my room, now, or I'm going to kill you!"  
"But why? I want you to play with me! Come on, I show you something awesome!"  
"One step father and you will eat your damn snowball…"

Sighing Malik decided that it was yet time to get out of bed, before his older sister was really going to kill his beloved boyfriend…  
As he stepped into the other room, he found his sister standing there with a baseball bat over her head, snow in her hair and face and an angry glare on the blond male before her.  
Marik had a bucket full of snowballs standing beside him, maybe to show them to the siblings, maybe to annoy the older women, one may never know…

Some of the balls where already on the carpet and Ishizu stared at her little brother:  
"You told this idiot you call your boyfriend to wake me up? Are you crazy, or what is wrong with you? Get dressed and then get him out of the house, or I will remove him myself! Permanently!"  
And with that she throw them out of her room despite their protests. It was easy to tell that she isn't much of a morning person.

"What's wrong with her? She's mad at me?" asked Marik his lighter half disappointed and embrace him sadly, "I just wanted to show her something…"  
And with that he snuggled his face in the others soft, sweetly smelling hair. But before he cold do so much as pat his back, Marik's hands started to wander more southwards and he kneaded his ass and purred happily.  
"Then again, this isn't bad, either. I will show her later…" he whispered and kissed the tan skin, nipped at his Hikaris neck and let his hands roam over familiar places. "And since you are up and awake now…"

**'Bammm** '

Suddenly something hit Marik's head pretty hard, and startled the Yami from his entertainment.  
"Hey, not fair…" whined the darker one and turned around to see Ishizu and her trusted baseball bat, ready for the next strike.  
"Didn't I told you to get lost? And do that in your own room, damn it! Don't you know the meaning of the world modesty?"  
And with that she turned around and stormed downstairs to make breakfast. There are better ways to wake up then with a pile of snow and a stupid Yami jumping up and down in her bed like a little kid on sugar!  
"One day I'm killing them both." She mumbled and went to organize herself a cup of coffee, while the two blondes got into their own room.

"Hikari?"  
"What?"  
"….."

Malik turned around as didn't got an answer and let the jeans, which he was about to pick up, again falling to the ground. Marik in the main time was busy starring captivated at Malik ass, so he forgot what he was about to ask until he got a light slap at his head, and he starred right into Malik's beautiful eyes.  
"You where saying?"  
"I was? Oh, yes, I was! Hikari… What is modesty" he asked serious and a little worried that he properly missed something important. "Do I need that? It isn't important, is it?"

Malik shook his head and got his jeans on: "No, you wouldn't understand, need or use it anyway, so I don't even try to explain that…"  
"Great ! Can you go out and play now? Can we? Can we?"  
But Malik want he get breakfast at first, it looked like this is going to be a long day, with an hyperactive Yami all over him, who was determined to drag him out in the snow…..

 

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
 **TBC:  
 **,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.****** ,.,.,.,.,   


****


	2. Snowmen and Ice figures

 

 

  
**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.** ****,.,.,.,.** **   
**Snowmen and Ice figures**   
**,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.** ****,.,.,.,.** **   


_A little later, Game Shop:_   


Yami and Yugi finally made it to get on all of their clothes after a little back and fro. Yami would always try to get Yugi out of his clothes, while Yugi put them, and Yamis as well, back on. After a lot of kissing and groping they went down for breakfast, after Yamis stomach suddenly decided to remind then bout the whole eating-idea.  
"You know, Yami, we better get down, because that growing sounds scary, and we cant have you starving to death here!" Yugi grinned at a pouting Yami as they pulled apart and went down, before Grandpa would be wondering where they are.

Yugi and his grandpa also convinced the former pharaoh that the snow isn't dangerous after seeing the still slightly worried looks he cast out of the window, now, that he isn't distracted with his sweet light anymore.  
"There aren't any monsters under it, if you don't count Anzu as one. Which would insult all cards and duel monsters…"  
Yami just nodded, he don't want to think about her, seeing her so early in the morning was bad enough.

"And if she gets really bad, you can always send her to the shadow realm for a little while!" told Yugi him casually, as he was about to sit down to the table with a plate.  
But Yami had other ideas and dragged him on his lap with an arm around his waist:

"Come, Aibou, you can sit more comfortable here…" he whispered with crooked grin, "and I thought, you were always so nice, and here you are talking so bloodthirsty?"  
"I am nice! Especially if you consider how she always wants to be your girlfriend! I am damn nice to her since I haven't strangled her! Yet."  
Yami chuckled in the smaller one's neck, earning a light giggle from him as he felt the tickling breath wash over his neck.

Yugi was happy, since he had managed it to get Yami out in the snow with him a little early before breakfast.  
They had made a snowball fight, to show Yami how much fun his ' weird, white stuff' could be.  
It all went rather will, apart from that little accident with the window Yami broke with a stray snowball.  
That was after the spirit cleared the way by sending the snow to the shadow realm, and also after he tried to mind-crush the snowman in their neighbors garden, because he thought that that thing was starring at his little Yugi…

All in all a successful morning, since after that Yami calmed a little down with his paranoia, as he saw that noting happened.  
After they got back inside, Yugi got Yami into dry, warm clothes and sat him finally down at the breakfast table.  
Yugi beamed at his Yami while he packed his plate full with pancakes:  
"And? Do you still believe that the snow is dangerous and evil?"  
Yami shook his head and smiled around his toast at his little light "Isn't that bad… I will survive it, if I have to." He murmured between two bits. 'But if I see as much as a wrong move, heads will be rolling.' but he didn't said that out loud, as he saw how happy Yugi was about this cursed cold.

Salomon smiled at the couple after they finished the last bits of their food, before he told them about his plans for later in the mouth:  
"I will be out of town for a few days, the snow is poison for old bones. If you want, you both can come with me, too"  
Yugi stood up, much to Yamis disappointment, and put his plate in the sink before he turned back to the other two occupants of the room. He could feel through their mind link that Yami wouldn't mind to go somewhere more warm and dry than here.

"That's great, and what place do you have in mind?" Yami asked, ready to jump at the chance to get away from the cold.  
"I visit Arthur and Rebecca in California!"

Instantly Yami grabbed his Aibou around the waist and pressed him possessively against him with a low, treating growl. Salomon just blinked in surprise for a moment at this, half expecting some danger or attack.  
But noting came.  
Yugi, who already know this reaction whenever Rebecca was mentioned, just patted his arm:  
"I think we pass, grandpa, I doubt your friend would be happy to find the girl missing, or gone and killed, just because of a wrong move…"

/ I don't like her, she always claims to be your girlfriend! Always tries to kiss or hug you!/  
/Yeah, just like Anzu!/ said Yugi with a smile, and Yami nodded.  
/Right, and I don't like her either! If you want to kill her, feel free to do so. I tell the police you where with me all the time, if they ask me!/

"Come on, finish your breakfast, so we can go over to Ryou." Yami got a wide grin on his face as Yugi mentioned to Albino-couple:  
"I bet the stupid thief locked himself into a closet in his fear as he saw the snow and we will need a crowbar to get him out there, all whimpering and shivering like a terrified little kid."  
The giggling Yami completely ignored the fact that he himself had through that the world is coming to an end, not so long ago.

Shortly later they where, one more and the other less happy, on their way to the ring holder and his beloved tomb robber.  
Yami was especially careful after he had already landed twice on his ass because he didn't see the ice on the ground.  
But who would expect water to be so slippery, damn it!  
Yugi at the other side was skipping joyfully beside his pharaoh and had a good grip on his hand, which he stocked occasionally.  
From time to time Yami had to drag him away from the evil ice, out to hurt his precious Hikari.  
But not as long as Yami was there to save him from any harm!  
He made a wide curve around it, and Yugi gave him a soft kiss on his cheek for his caution.  
And all of a sudden the ice didn't seemed as evil as before, if it got him kisses from his lighter half…

_****,.,.,.,. ** **,.,.,.,.**** ** **,.,.,.,.******** ** **,.,.,.,. ** **,.,.,.,.**** ** **,.,.,.,.********  
A little later, Ryous house:  
_

 

After Ryou calmed Bakura a little down by… distracting him, he went down to make them some breakfast. The thief could be pretty moody if hungry. And a moody Bakura was no fun to be around. He never hurt Ryou, but others where not so lucky.  
Several missing peoples in their neighborhood where proof of that fact.  
Briefly the white-haired Hikari wondered how the other two Yamis had reacted to the snow, if they where as crazy as his own darker half.

Well, Yami sure was not, he was the normal one.  
And Marik was always insane, so it couldn't make much of a difference anyway…  
Poor Malik…  
And poor Ishizu, since she has to put up with both of them, and Malik could be pretty insane himself sometimes...

Bakura was gone for a little while, to 'make acquaintance with the new circumstances' as he called it.  
Ryou was just hoping that the thief king didn't get in any trouble.  
Again.

He would hate to explain yet again to the police that he wasn't Bakura and that it must be some sort of mistake, since he would never steal.  
Or break in a house.  
Or run through the park laughing insane and scaring little kids.  
Or visit the zoo and free all the predators.

This thoughts where as always accompanied by Bakura with a unhappy snore:  
/ I could teach you so much, fluffy Hikari, if you just let me! We could do so many funny things together!/  
/We could go to jail together!/  
/Yes, and break out together! And kill all the guards of in the process./

Ryou shook his head. They had talked about this matter so many times, but Bakura would just let go of it and be happy once his Hikari commit his first crime.  
And sadly he didn't count death treats against Yamis _(especially certain tomb robbers.._ ) as a crime, or they could be long over with that!

Shortly later a satisfied Bakura was back from his little trip, just in time to finish breakfast before the doorbell rang.  
Outside was a cheery Yugi standing with a grumpy Yami in tow.

B: "Oh, look who decided to roll out of his bed!" greeted Bakura the former pharaoh in his  
Usual 'friendly' tone. Everyone who wasn't out the whole night was in his eyes a  
sleepyhead. And beside, he had always fun mocking Yami, he doesn't need a reason for  
it.  
Y: " At last I don't need 2 hours to watch 60-minutes, you second-rate pickpocket!" Yami  
retorted immediately.  
B: "Oh yes! And if you get any more stupid, we will have to water you twice a week, 'your  
Shortness'."  
Y: "You cant even steal the soother of a sleeping baby!"  
B: "And if your weren't wearing boots with high heels, we would constantly loose you under the  
carpet!"  
Y: "You take that back, stupid thief, or I make you!"  
B: "Oh yes? You and what army?"  
Y: "Grrrr..."  
B: "GRRRRRR!"  
Y: "GRRRRRRRRR!"

Yami and Bakura went after one another and threw at each other more than just curses and insults, but also their fists.  
Growling and thrashing they rolled over the floor, and their Hikaris decided it would be better to just let the violent Yamis rage themselves out.  
Sooner or later they calm down at their own, after they are tired of that.  
And if their little fight got too destructive, they could always open the door and kick them out in the cold to cool down for a few hours.  
And so Yugi and Ryou sat down in the living room with some hot chocolate and cookies so they don't have to witness the total destruction of the hall.

B: " That does it! Now you are in for it!"  
Y: "Now, then come on, you coward!"  
B: "What are you gonna do to me? Bleed me to death?"  
Y: "Ow, quit gnawing at my ankles, stupid thief!"  
B: "Whäääähhhh! You taste like thousand-years-old mummified remains, idiot Pharaoh!"  
Y: "What the hell! I am ROYAL!"  
B: "A Royal pain in the ass!"  
Y: "Is that the best you can do, you disable Indiana-Jones-Wannabe?"  
B: "Ouch, that hurts. Did your mother teach you that? Or your little light, when he was on his  
Knees before you? Maybe he will 'teach' me some things as well some day, what do you  
think?"  
Y: "Okay, now I'm really feed up with your insolence! There goes the nice and peaceful  
pharaoh! You will pay for that one, nobody talks like that about my Aibou!"  
'Even if I enjoy Yugi doing that to me…' Yami ( _again_ ) got a little bit distracted with his thoughts about Yugi, with no cloth on, and that soft, gentle hands wandering over his skin and a warm mouth…

After that remark the Hikaris could hear that the fight moved on to the kitchen.  
There was the loud rattling of the cutlery drawer, followed by metallic clanging and Bakuras colorful swearing.  
Bakura was covering behind the turned-over table with a frying pan in his hand to shield him form the knives Yami kept throwing at him.  
Yami was sitting on the counter, beet red in his face, and threw every knife he found at the hiding thief. When he ran out of them, he used his shadow power to bring them back to him, so he could use them again.  
Then Yami began to use gasses also for a weapon, before he found out how well the plates could fly…  
But just as he was about to reach for the microwave:

"Yami!"  
"Bakura!"

 

_****,.,.,.,. ** **,.,.,.,.**** ** **,.,.,.,.******** ** **,.,.,.,. ** **,.,.,.,.**** ** **,.,.,.,.********  
Ishtars residence, little later (then in the first chapter):  
_

Marik decided a few minutes ago, he wanted fried eggs, cacao and gabardine bacon for breakfast, and he wants to try to make it himself.  
Even after Ishizu forbid him to touch anything in the kitchen, or she will kill him, and tell her brother it was an terrible accident.

So he started with his work so his Hikari would hopefully be proud of him for being such a good Yami to help him so much…  
And the next thing he learned was, that milk will overboil in the microwave if you turn it on for 5 minutes at full power, and it will make funny bubbles und fizzle and hiss.  
Marik couldn't help but giggle as he watched it, and so he forgot about the other two things he turned on.  
And so he learnt two more things about the kitchen and it wonders:  
That fried eggs are not faster and on all sides equally done when you put them in the toaster, even when it normally works with that boring bread.  
And bacon is unable to cook on its on without being watched over, it will make smoke and starts to burn and you cant put it out with oil.  
Even though it is as liquid as water…

Malik dragged his Yami out of the door before his older sister got a hold on him. It was not funny to deal with her when her toaster was smoking, the pan was burning brightly and the yellow plastic cup with the smiley was happily melting in her microwave…

His Yami, clueless as always when it came to such things, didn't saw the danger he was in, and bounced happily beside him in the deep snow: "Look, Hikari, I'm making many, many imprints." And he jumped around a little more, made handprints and wrote 'Marik will kill you' and 'Beware of the psycho' until the stopped death in his tracks.  
A snow plough slowly passed by to clean the street, and Marik followed it with glittering eyes.  
"Hey, I want to drive that, can I have it, Malik? Can I, can I, can I? Please, say yes, please, my sweet, lovely little Hikari! I really want to have it!"  
The insane one was hopping up and down and was pointing excited at the orange vehicle.

"What did you do to be so enthusiastic today anyway? You didn't eat some weird pills someone gave you on the street, did you? You know, you are not allowed to take something from strangers!"  
"Of cause not! You said I shouldn't! But what is if someone wants to, and I mean really, really wants to, give me his heart or his bowels, can I keep them then? If he say I can keep them? Well, doesn't matter at the moment, forget about it for now. But I have found something really tasty, but I cant tell you! Hikari-Pretty will be mad at me if he knows…" and he giggled merrily, until Malik hit him over the head with his rod.

"Sure you will tell me, or you don't get that orange thing!"  
The Yami pouted for a moment sadly, but cheered up again at the prospect of getting that big, orange car with that big shovel on it to play with, and clapped his hands.  
"Your sister tried to hide something really tasty from me, but I find everything, no hideout is safe from me, I know and find them all, I'm like a tracker dog if I want! Marik finds everything." he told him proudly, but sadly didn't get the praise he deserved for this ability…  
Because Ishizu was really good at hiding things, she always finds a one… like with the knifes… But no matter what, the Yami found them all sooner or later. But why was it that no one would really appreciate it?  
"The tracker dog will sleep in the garden if he refuse to spill !"  
"Okay, okay, I'm talking, don't be so impatient…" and the tried to tickle his lighter halves sensitive sides, but Malik was faster this time, and dodged him easily.  
Marik pouted a little, before he giggled insanely again.  
"Your sister has that really, really yummy chocolate, which is filled with chocolate! But Ishizu always says I'm not allowed to eat it! But its really sweet and Marik likes it so, so much! You also think its unfair, right? But of course, this chocolate isn't as sweet as my nice, sweet, lovely, sexy Hikari who wouldn't ban me from something so tasty when I want to have it so badly, right?"

Marik hugged Malik tightly, who just rolled his eyes and dogged (again) the wandering hands of his other, before Marik gets too excited with him in the public. Because Yami Marik isn't exactly modest when it came to affection in front of other peoples.  
If he don't like the way some of them starred at his Hikari, he just send them to the shadow realm. Or better, what is left of them after he is done with torturing them.  
Now he was groping on the smaller ones ass and hide his face in the soft, golden strands, taking in the unique scent and he was rubbing sensually against him while he purred in Maliks ear.  
The Yami was always like this when he didn't want to answer him, in hope that the distraction would help him somehow.  
"This is so NOT going to work! I want to know who much you 'found', or better yet, stolen from my sister! And I want to know it now."

"I found it fair and square, they where laying around all lonely and forlorn! And when it has no owner, you can take them home!  
"We are talking about chocolate, not some stay cats!" Malik tried to glare at his Yami, even if he wasn't really mad, but he just wanted to know what was to be expected.  
It was always funny to be around Marik when he had some chocolate.  
Well, Ishizu sure wouldn't agree with that, since the last time she lost all of her flowerbeds.

'And all Marik wanted to do was doing her a favor. He couldn't know that it is a bad idea to pull the flowers out with their roots still on them and put them with all the soil in the house. He tried to redecorate for her to make it more colorful, and she loved her flowers, and that way she didn't need to go outside to look at them…'  
Malik smiled at that memory: Ishizu had chased him through half of the city as she saw the mess, she screaming and he laughing like mad.

"Two? Tree? Maybe Four bars? I don't know for sure, didn't pay attention to that, but I ate at last two as you weren't looking. But of cause I saved some for you, too!" and with that he shoved a mushy piece of the sweet stuff in his mouth.  
"Tasty, ne?" and he took another one out of his pocket to feed him more "Well, I have a good taste and know what's good. That's why I love you so much…"

_(a/n: **Dessert au Chocolat** from **Milka,** my favorite kind, but when I eat too much, I get twitchy)  
_

"Thanks" whispered Malik and gave his Yami a kiss on the cheek, before he took a hold on his Millennium-Rod to put the driver of the snow plough under his control.  
 _(because of the high snow he is driving very slowly_ )  
He kicked the man out as Marik came to him with a big grin on his face.  
"Hey, Marik, I have a present for you! But I don't have a bow or something as decoration."  
The Yami sat down in the only seat and put Malik in his lap to give him an long, passionate kiss

"Don't worry, your are the best decoration anyway." He bit down lightly at his ear, earning a hiss, while at the same time he tried to drive his new toy.

Keyword tried

Because he didn't pay attention the slightest bit to the street before him, just had his eyes on his lighter half as he whispered: "And where can I take you?" he leered down.  
"I don't care…" Mariks eye's lit up as his mind went in the gutter, before they suddenly landed in a big heap of snow with a car buried under it.  
But it wasn't there for long, because Yami Marik really don't liked it when something disrupt his quality time with his beloved Malik.  
And since a car cant bleed or getting eaten by Maliks pets, and he also couldn't give it to Maliks as a gift (1), he did the only other thing it could be used for.

He send it to the shadow realm.

"Why is it that they have to park their trash where I drive! Don't they have a drivers license? I have right of way here! I always have!"  
He pointly ignored the fact that he himself hadn't one, as he merrily toyed with all the blinking buttons and lever.  
"We could visit the tomb robber and his fluffy Hikari…"  
And with that they where on their _(at last for others)_ dangerous way to the albino-couple…

Marik chuckled insanely after he found out what lever controlled the big shovel. He was playing with it around the whole way to Ryous house, before he saw a man cleaning his car from the snow.

The insane one felt the need to chat a little with that guy, but before he could do so, he had to stop the snow plough.  
That was easier said then done since he didn't know nor cared how to brake, so he simple rammed the car and scared the poor man half to death.  
Who needs to brake…  
"Hey, you maniac, are you crazy? What the hell are you doing!" screamed the teacher as he saw what Marik did to his poor, new car. The Yami was happily laughing as he used the big shovel.

"I know you!" Marik screamed, sat Malik down on the seat and got out. "You said, my Malik should play in some theater-shit again, like by the school festival! You want that he don't have much time for me!"  
And with that he jumped up at the destroyed car roof  
Yes, the heavy shovel of a snow plough can do that if it cashed down with a swing on a car roof!  
"You wants to take away my Malik from me, but you cant have him! Nobody can have him, because he is mine! Mine alone, do you hear me? Mine! And I don't share him!"

And to make his point clear, he jumped up and down and demolished it even more.  
"You are insane! How do you think you can ever pay me back for that, you little punk? I will call the police, you are homicidal." Protested the teacher, earning a sharp glare from Marik.

"Homicidal? Well, thank you, but complimenting me isn't changing anything! But as a payback you can keep your life, and I don't even mutilate you! That's a great offering, isn't it? You should be happy and grateful, I'm generous today!"  
And the gleam in the narrowed eyes told the teacher that it would be better if he just accept that 'offer' and then run for his life.  
And he did exactly that, much to Marik amusement how was (yet again) laughing like mad.

At last until his Hikari dragged him from the roof:  
"You act like some crazed monkey! What are we doing now with that trash of yours?" Malik asked scowling and gave the thing a good kick.  
And this was the end of it, as the car finally collapsed.

But he wasn't really mad, since scaring a teacher was never a bad thing to do. They deserved it anyway, and this one in particular! The whole week he followed Malik and tried to coax him to go again on a stage. The others already told him no- Yami and Bakura in a very colorful language- that they don't want to, and now he hoped Malik would change their minds if was going to do it.

No need to say that said Hikari wasn't happy about it…

"I know what we could do with it!" Mariks happy shout cut him out of his thoughts.  
"What about we give this wreck to Ishizu as a gift?"  
"Wait, let me get this straight! You want to give my sister a destroyed car as a gift!" he asked unbelievingly, hoping he had heard it wrong.  
"Sure, for her garden! It looks good and isn't as easy to break as the flowerpots she has now!" explained Marik this logic of his.  
"They only are breaking when you go near them!"  
"But I didn't shoot at them!"  
"Never said that, but good to know! And you know how much she liked them, they had a nice patter and where supposed to be winter hard and very solid!"  
"No I didn't mean it like that! I had never touched them or knocked them over or played target with them…"  
Sighing he closed his mouth as he noticed that he talked himself more and more into trouble.  
Malik giggled at the frustrated face his darker half showed and took a tanned hand in his own:  
"Well, come on, Marik. We can walk the last part of the way, I doubt that Ryou would appreciate this monster in his garden anyway…"  
"What do you think, Hikari-Pretty, will Kura coming out to play with us? Maybe we can go and bother the pharaoh… or we can go hunting and kill that stupid teacher… or we can do both…"

_****,.,.,.,. ** **,.,.,.,.**** ** **,.,.,.,.******** ** **,.,.,.,. ** **,.,.,.,.**** ** **,.,.,.,.********  
In the meantime with Ryou, Yugi and their squabblers:  
_

With a lot of persuasion Yugi and Ryou managed it to hold their darker halves (mainly Yami) back from killing each other off and calm them down at last a little. Or, with other words, they promised them the couch to sleep on, if they don't quite fighting.  
With was declined with thanks.

And now Yugi and Ryou sat opposite each other on the table and where talking about the upcoming Christmas party. That they have to get presents since it isn't that much time…  
Both of then where looking forward to decorate the house, write Christmas cards, bake even more cookies, until they remembered something important, and they turned towards their Yamis, who where standing silently behind them to glare at each other angrily.  
Both of them didn't know snow, so they properly didn't know Christmas either and where confused what the hell they where talking about. Even if they already explained that all, but as generally known and already said, the attention span of a Yami isn't that long…

"You both know what Christmas is, right?"  
But none of them had paid much attention to the actual conversation, too busy to think of ways to kill the other without alerting the two innocent lights.  
But the question cut them out from their plotting long enough to give their Hikaris a blank stare.

"Oh, so the almighty pharaoh don't know the answer? I must mark this day in my calendar!" said Bakura as he noticed Yamis glance, but as always Yami wasn't at a loss for an answer.  
"Just do that, because it will also be your dying day, if you don't shut up! And of cause I know about Christmas!"  
"Oh, care to enlighten us then, oh great pharaoh of all that's annoying and dull!"

Even Ryou and Yugi where watching him now with a smile, eager for what he was going to say.

Ignoring Bakuras mocking tone, Yami cleared his throat. "Christmas, that is… that is… it has to do with snow… And with winter… And there are…Presents?… and something about cards… and cookies…" he scraped together what little he know.  
Of cause Bakura wasn't happy that Yami even had some sort of reply to begin with, no matter if it was right or not.

And so the thief did the same as he always did in that case.  
Glaring like mad and hoping that the other would run off.  
And of cause the bloody pharaoh refused to do just that, and just glared back without a word.

"At Christmas eve comes Santa Clause at night. He flies with his reindeer-sledge through the air and lands on each roof, then comes through the chimney and eats the cookies we made, and drinks milk and leaves presents behind." Explained Ryou, but he wasn't that sure that they where even hearing a thing he said, seeing that the Yamis where still/again glaring at each other furiously.

/Yami, you know you cant kill Bakura that way, do you?/  
/Never give up hope, Aibou./ told Yamis his sighing light.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard as someone kicked the front door down.  
A very pissed off Kaiba was standing there, followed closely by a sobbing Mokuba and a hungry Joey.

"You damn worthless thief, how dare you to steal all the snowmen Joey and Mokuba made the whole morning!" angrily Kaiba looked around in the hall, but didn't see who he was looking for.  
"Where is that damn thief? I'm going to kill him. Tomorrow, Ryou is single again!"  
"Why am I single, what did he do this time?" asked Ryou curious as he placed his 'visitors' to Yami and Yugi in the living room.  
"Joey and Mokuba built snowmen in my garden the whole morning. And now they have vanished mysteriously. And we found footprints in the snow. And what do you think where they lead us to? Exactly to a window of THIS house!"

Ryou turned around to glare at his Yami:  
"And? What do you have to say to that?"  
"I told you that snow-stuff is fucking shit, and I want it gone!"  
"I want my snowmen back! It was so hard to make them and then you come along and stole them from us. That's not fair, I want my snowmen back!" whined Mokuba and looked at his big brother pleadingly, while Joey was busy eating all the cookies on the table.  
Bakura growled at the black-haired boy, who immediately sought refuge behind Kaiba.

Ryou couldn't help but sigh. "Bakura"  
/ I don't want, Hikari! I have stolen them completely legally, so they are mine!/  
/As well as the couch for the rest of this year, if you don't hear./

Both of them stared at each other before Bakura shrugged his shoulders, knowing full well that Ryou would do it. He had already proven it, and even did something with the door so even the skilled tomb robber couldn't get in Ryous room.  
No matter how long he worked on that blasted door, it refused to open for him!  
And Ryou wouldn't tell him what or how he did it, no matter what he did.  
No matter how often he asked, or how he tortured him with kissing and touching…  
'My fluffy Hikari knows how to keep a secret…' Bakura thought again.  
On one side he was very proud of his Hikari to be able to do this.  
But on the other side, the door was blocking him from his little lights bedroom!

"I thought about your… offering," and he nodded to Ryou, "and it is worth a consideration. You are lucky, I'm generous today. They are in the bedroom."  
"Generous? You mean you don't want to get kicked out by the smaller one!" grinned Joey, who know full well what kind of offer he couldn't resist.

Mokuba ran upstairs as fast as he could, with Ryou hot on his heels. The white-haired Hikari had a bad feeling in his gut (For the second time today)  
And sadly it was proved right again: The whole, good heated room was swimming with water from the melting snow…  
Without a word he walked down in the kitchen, grabbed the frying pan from before and walked back to the others in the room, who where watching him suspiciously.  
"Ba-ku-ra…" he sang sweetly.  
"What!" he snapped back, before the heavy pan flew in his direction.

"Because of you fucking idiot is our room swimming with water! Why do you have to steal everything you see! Keep you damn finger by yourself, you prick! Maybe I should ask Yami to send you to the shadow realm for a while, so you can think about what you have done!"

Poor Bakura as well as everyone else in the room starred open mouthed at the small, normally silent boy. Who would have guessed that the Albino could be so loud.

"Okay, shall I?" asked Yami happily with sparkling ruby eyes and he would have jumped up if it weren't for Yugi holding him back.  
"Yami…"  
"What! He was asking for it! And you always say, when someone needs your help, you should help!"  
/And I would love to help Ryou in this matter! You know how I like to help others, Aibou!/ whispered Yami through the mind link, ready to do just that. Yugi was clinging to his arm and sat beside him and half on his lap, just to make sure the pharaoh couldn't get up. _(Yeah, because he so not enjoys sitting on his lap_ )

Ryou slowly calmed down after his little outburst.  
But only after hitting Bakura several times on the head with his pan, and throwing the knives at him like Yami did before.  
Now they where sticking in the wall all around Bakura, outlining his form.  
Bakura paled even more as he saw one of the knifes sticking between he legs, far too close to his favorite parts for it to be funny.  
/I think I should congratulate you, to your accurate aim, my fluffy Hikari/  
/Well, thanks, that's the first time the knives go where I want them to go!/

Now Bakura lost even the last bit of color, while Ryou ignored him.

"Thanks, Yami, but I don't think that will be necessary. Not yet, at last." said Ryou with an innocent smile, as if he hadn't done anything.  
"Yeah, thanks, pharaoh! A great help you are! You are also a Yami, shouldn't we stick together and all the crap?"  
'Because the Hikaris also stick together! That's so mean… but then again, wouldn't mind being alone with the three of them…' and with that Bakuras mind went in the gutter…

"Okay, Bakura, you go out and built new snowmen for Mokuba!" Ryou brought his Yami merciless back to reality and out of his dreams of three Hikaris all over him...  
"But it so cold out there!"  
"That's the night for you too, if you don't move your ass now!"  
"Okay, okay!" shrugging his shoulders, Bakura was on his way out, while murmuring "Damn couch, damn Hikaris and their always same threat..."  
"That's maybe because it is always working…" murmured Kaiba, who was the only one who happen to hear him.  
"Shut up, moneybags!"  
With a pout Bakura got out of the room, just in time as Malik and Marik where about to knock on the front door.  
Surprised the tomb robber blinked, as Malik growled and Marik fidgeting excided around, and showed him an snowball.

He held the handful snow under Bakuras nose: "Look, isn't that great? That is practical everywhere, just laying around waiting for us to play with, in the whole city, and Hikari-Pretty says that it is called 'snow'! Snow, you know! Have you ever seen something like that? Its funny, but it tastes weird, and Ishizu isn't happy when you take it to her room, or in her bed to show it to her, but I really don't get why, because that stuff is so fluffy and funny and you can throw it at peoples, or burry people under it, and you can drive a orange car with a big shovel attached and wipe out cars and teachers with it…"

Malik patted his shoulder to calm him a little: "Don't forget to breath… In and out, in and out. He's like that since morning, and my sister throw us out, because he was bothering her! I nearly lost him." said Malik as excuse for his silly Yami, who Bakura was still starring at.  
"And so you two decided to bother us instead?" but suddenly Bakura was struck with one of his brilliant ideas and a grin grow over his whole face: "Since he is bothering you, I'm sure it is okay for you when I borrow him for a while so you can take a break."

Without waiting for the answer Bakura grabbed the prancing Marik by his collar and dragged him away.  
"You will get him later back."  
Marik waved his Hikari: "Bye, bye, Hikari-Pretty! Winke-winke."

For a moment Malik just starred after them, shook his head and walked in the warm house. Better not to think too much about it, they are both more then a little nuts.  
Sure, he was a little surprised that Kaiba was here, too, but the other told him what happened over a cup of cacao to warm him up a little.

_****,.,.,.,. ** **,.,.,.,.**** ** **,.,.,.,.****** ** _

_A little later, Marik and Bakura where unattended in the garden.  
And they where suspect silent:  
_

With a wide grin Bakura and Marik stormed in the room, after a long time of silence: "Come on, we are finished, you have to come and look!"  
"Finished with what?" asked Ryou carefully, as always when Bakura was this excited about something, it normally wouldn't make the Hikari happy.

But the tomb robber just grabbed his boyfriend and tossed him over his shoulder.  
"We did what you told him, little Ryou! Building snowmen! And now take a look. We did great work! You will be proud of us!" shouted Marik happily, and dragged his own Hikari out of his chair and out of the door. Curious the other followed them, since no one had expected that the great thief king would actually go playing in the snow.  
Yugi giggled at that thought, while Yami growled: "With that threat its no wonder he obeyed. Who wouldn't." grumbled the former pharaoh, before he stopped death in his tracks at the sight before him.

They hadn't built just one snowman, but a whole landscape in Ryous garden.

The center of the whole thing was a snowman who looked like Yami, compete with a duel disc in his hand and his puzzle around his neck. You could even recognize his clothes, the sleeveless shirt, the boots, his two belts. The two Yamis really had put a lot of effort in doing this, you could identify every detail.  
The snow-Yami was getting strangled by a snow-Bakura and a snow-Marik who where standing side by side over Yami with each of them had a hand on his neck.  
Snow-Yami was kneeling before them, his tongue was hanging out and his eyes where crosses.  
They where grinning and where holding their items triumphantly in their hands, and apparently they where standing on pillows, but that was not all!

They had made the Hikaris, too.  
Ryou and Malik where sitting to their feet on the pillows and cheering them on with admiration on their faces, hugging their Yamis thighs and they had very little cloths on them.  
Yugi was there as well, in the same outfits as the other two Hikaris, pressed against Bakuras chest and adoring and hugging the thief. Ryous hand was casually on the ass of the other Hikari.  
Even Kaiba was there, sobbing on the ground with an crashed Laptop before him and his briefcase smashed on his head. Joey and Anzu where standing on top of his back and making out, wrapped around each other. A Chibi-Mokuba sat beside them, gagged and bounded in a cage made of snow…

_(a/n: I explain how they did this all at the end, it just don't really fit in here)  
_

To say Yami was furious would be an understatement, and Yugi could feel the others rage over the mind link. And so he was just as surprised as everyone else as Yami turned around and stormed away.  
Marik and Bakura grumbled something about 'boring pharaoh, spoiling their fun'. But Yugi could feel that Yami was planning something to get back on them, and he dragged his fellow Hikaris quickly away from their darker halves, jus tto make sure they where not caught in the crossfire.  
And not a moment too late, as Yami came back with the garden hose in hands, turned it full on and the next thing they know was that Bakura and Marik where washed away by the icy cold water jet .

Yami was laughing like mad, while on the artistic Yamis was a rapidly growing coat of ice.  
Every one else was starring at them, not knowing if they should laugh or scream.  
Ryou and Malik where squeezing Yugis hand thankfully, if it weren't for him, they would share their fate and be ice-art by now.  
Somehow they all calmed down, while the insane duo was getting harder and harder.  
And for once in their life they weren't happy about it…  
The others moved Bakura and Marik inside in the warm, while Yami stomped the snowmen into the ground, until only holes in the ground remembered of their existence.

Mokuba took Joey and his brother by the hand and dragged them away: "I don't want to be here anymore, lets go home. They are all mean!"  
Joey tousled the back hair soothingly: "Don't worry, we can always built us new snowmen. Better ones!"  
"Or an igloo? Or a snow castle?" the short boy asked hopefully and hugged Joey with a big smile as he nodded. "When I get enough cookies, no problem. All we need is enough supplies, or I'm starving."

In the meantime they sat Bakura and Marik before the burning chimney to defrost them, and they kept throwing accusing looks at Yugi until he had enough:

"What? What's the matter, what do you want? What did I do?"

"You are a Hikari! You should have pity with us! All Hikaris have always pity with everyone."  
" I've none!" came it from Malik and Ryou at the same time, earning them sore glances from their darker halves until they turned back to Yugi.  
"You should scold him, and ban him on the couch forever and ever for what he did to us!"  
"Right! That was soooo mean, although we made you all so great snowmen with all the fluffy, soft snow!"  
"And what do we get for all our work?"  
"Yami made us stiff and cold!"

/ If they do that any longer, I really stiff them/  
/ Just ignore them, they have to stop sooner or later/

"Yami as a Yami is supposed to be mean!"  
"But you are a Hikari!"  
"And Hikaris are always nice!"

"The hell I have pity with you! That deserves you right, I don't have to have pity with you after your little stunt, just because I'm a Hikari!"  
Bakura sat down beside Yugi, laid an arm around his shoulder and tried to look as harmless and innocent as possible. And for once it worked somehow, since he was looking like a drowned rat, as he added with a pout: "Don't you like me even a tiny little bit?"

But before Yugi was able to answer, something hit Bakura on the back of his head. And again. And again. And then some more.  
The tomb robber turned around to see Yami standing in the door, with burning red eyes and two duel monster cars in his hand. Kuribo and Multiplication

_(don't know if it's the right name…The card makes from one Kuribo many)  
_

And with an angry snarl he buried Bakura under a giant heap of Kuribos which he throw at his head one after one, until you could barely even see the white hair under the brown mass.  
"Hands away from my lover! When are you going to stop hitting on my Hikari?" (2)  
"I just want to borrowing him for a little while! Its not like I'm going to keep him, you could really share! Your greedy, you know that, pharaoh!" came a muffled voice from under the Kuribo-mountain.

Yami didn't say anything to that, he just turned more red, and incased the fluffy heap until you couldn't even hear his faint cries for help anymore.  
Ryou shook his head as he began to dig his Yami out again.  
He kicked some of the hissing and snarling Kuribos away and suddenly saw some white stands of hair under all the fluffy brown, and he and Malik dragged him out.  
Marik was just hopping around and clapped his hands happily, watching them all. He didn't freeze anymore, and was back to his insane self in a matter of minutes.  
Without paying attention that it had to hurt a lot, they tugged him out on the his long hair.  
As they finally got him out, he was shivering and gasping on the floor: "Too… sweet…and fluffy…cant…bear…"  
And then even the last convulsions where stopping, as he fainted.

"The cuteness has him pained,  
So he weakly had to faint."  
rhymed Yami with a grin.  
 _(In German it sounded better, I'm not good at rhyming, hope it make at last a little sense….)  
_

Yugi dragged him out while he apologized to Ryou:  
"I think it may be better when we leave now, before some serious damage can be done."  
Malik looked at Yugi, and then pointed at Bakura: "And what are calling this, then?"  
"Don't know. Maybe: his own fault?"  
"Hikaris aren't what they once where…"

Ryou nodded shortly to them, while the Egyptian couple took a hold on Bakuras hands and feet and dragged him over to the couch. For a moment they acted like they want to throw him in the fire, but Ryou luckily could prevent this.  
"But why not, Ryou? All we want is to braise him a little!" pouted Marik, and his Hikari nodded eagerly:  
"Then he is hot and crispy! And you like your lover hot, right?"  
"But not THAT hot, damn it! And now let him down. I would like to get him back in one piece, if you don't mind!"

The insane couple just shrugged their shoulders: "Okay."  
And they throw him really hard on the couch, chuckling and laughing.  
"Aua! I'm going to kill you fucking brick!" roared Bakura angrily, as he fell from the couch and hit his head on the coffee table.

Malik and Marik shared a look, nodded at each other and stormed away, holding hand and chuckling like mad. Bakura chased the couple out of the door, swinging a knife he had grabbed from the wall where they still stuck there after Ryous little outburst.  
Ryou stood there starring after them, not knowing if he should be glad that they where gone, or if he should be worried what they are going to do to the city….

 

****,.,.,.,. ** **,.,.,.,.**** ** **,.,.,.,.****  
TBC  
 ** **,.,.,.,.**** ** **,.,.,.,.**** ** **,.,.,.,.**** ** **,.,.,.,.****  
** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) For more info about the 'courtship behavior' of a Yami Marik (or every other Yami) look at  
> 'I hate Mondays' chapter3 ^_^
> 
> (2) he does that in I hate Monday, he does that in School-Theater, so why should he stop now  
> with hitting on Yugi for the heck of it ^_^ (especially since he knows it angers Yami)
> 
> Oh, and if you ask how Marik and Bakura made all the snowmen, and so good, too, in such a short time (it is just midday).  
> Well, they had a lot of volunteers to do a lot of their work for them after Marik showed them his millennium-rod. And Bakura too knows how to get peoples to do what he wants…
> 
> And about Kaiba and Joey, since they are arriving together…  
> What is Joey doing with them?  
> Living with them, raiding their kitchen, annoying Kaiba…  
> We will never know…  
> No, honesty, they are together, of cause they are…


	3. Adventures in Snow

It is noon by now, and no one is dead so far... _(But with three Yamis that can be changed very quickly)  
_

/Yami to Hikari/  
/Hikari to Yami/  
'thinking'  
 **"Screaming and yelling"**  
 _(My comments and interjections)_

 

_.~*~ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_.  
3\. Adventures in the snow _  
 _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_.__

 

Yugi took his Yami by the hand to drag him out of the house before he had any more 'stupid' ideas to torture his fellow Yamis.  
"One of those days I'm going to hurt him seriously, if he keeps this shit up!  
And then I wouldn't care if Ryou is your friend, or if he's oh so sad!  
I don't understand why Ryou doesn't say anything when his boyfriend is always flirting with others before his very eyes!" growled Yami darkly while he pocketed his cards securely, before he took Yugis hand in his.

Yami was very relived to get his lighter half away from that crazy tomb robber and his sick jokes and gave his hand a quick squeeze.  
"You know he just want to annoy you, Yami. And Ryou know that as well, he doesn't mean it for real, that's why Ryou doesn't say anything at all. And if you would ignore him as well, he would shut up sooner or later, because it isn't funny. After all, it is just funny as long as it gets you mad!"  
"I don't care if he means it or not! The fact alone that he even thinks he could possible touch you is enough for me to kill him slowly and painfully! I'm much too soft with you, Aibou, you know that! I shouldn't give in to you every time you ask me to ignore him, not to kill him, than he wouldn't be such a trouble!  
And this 'snowmen' of his! They are an insult on its own! As if I would ever let it happen that he touches you that way!..."

But by now, Yami got into gear and told him all about his plans for the cheeky thief who can't keep his hands to himself.  
/You don't even need to be okay with it, you just have to turn around and look away, Aibou/  
Yugi couldn't help but giggle as Yamis thoughts where getting more and more violent, and he leaned his head on the taller ones shoulder.  
"You know that you don't really mean that, Yami..." he whispered and snuggled a little more in his arms.

"Like hell I mean it! I will get him sooner or later. Someday, when you are not looking, and Ryou is also not looking either, then I will strike!" the spirit promised, and Yugi shivered as hot breath washed over his ear.  
"And no one will ever know what really happed to that stupid, brainless thief... I make it look as if a tomb collapsed over his head, as he was busy plundering it. Nobody will know that it was my doing!..." warm lips where traveling down Yugis slender neck, nipping and kissing the soft skin as Yami told him all about his plots. "I think it's called an 'accident at work' these days..."

Yugi giggled a little as he reluctantly let go of the other and took a step back to look deep in burning red eyes of his darker half:  
"You know that it would draw attention, do you, my dear? There aren't that many pyramids around to bury him under them..."  
"Aibou, you are mean! You don't even want to grant me one tiny little murder once in a while!" whined Yami and acted as if he was upset. He pouted a little, a sure way to get a soothing hug and a sweet kiss from his adorable little Hikari.  
And it worked as well as it always did, as Yugi stood at this tiptoes and cuddled him a little before he dragged him down to him for a brief kiss.

After that, Yugi took his pharaoh on a nice walk through the Park to calm him down a little and to get his mind away from his murderous plans _(and others which have to wait until later)_

As the clouds where gone they made way for the sun to shine down on them, weak but bright. It was icy cold, but the light made the snow glittering beautifully, and Yugi dragged his lover through the deep snow of the unclean paths.

They made a short break by the pond as Yugi showed his other half how well he could walk on water.  
But Yami didn't found it as near as amusing as his Hikari, since he trusted the ice as much as he trusted the snow.  
Even if everyone kept telling him that snow couldn't hurt anyone, he sure as hell would be happy when spring came again.  
"Now, now, it isn't that bad, Yami!"  
"No, its worse! I don't want the same thing happen to you as to the two psychos!"  
All begging and pleading was in vain, Yami refused to make as much as a single step on the ice. He just runs at the edge back and forth, winking at the smaller one to come back to him where it was safe.  
He couldn't forget what the water did to Bakura and Marik _(even if it was funny)_ and he also remembered how he landed twice on his ass today _(that was less funny)_

To his great relief Yugi came back as soon as he saw how troubled his Yami was, since he didn't want to worry him unnecessary.  
A troubled Yami was just as bad as a mad Bakura or an excited Marik...

"You worry way too much, Yami. You know that I survived every winter so far, so why not this one, too?"  
"Don't tell me that this shit happens often. I don't want it happen again! This is bad enough, I wont it to stop! I hate that cold, I like the summer way better!" and he made a dramatic gesture at the snowy landscape.

/You always wears really short shorts then and no shirt.../  
/You know that I can hear you, Yami, don't you?/  
/Sure, why not. And you know pretty well yourself how little you wear then.../ leered Yami back, imagining Yugi with little to no clothes on, maybe wet from swimming...

Yugi took Yamis cold hands firmly in his and squeezed them as he looked seriously in his ruby-red eyes, as if he was about to tell him very bad news.  
Now the former pharaoh starred back, a little worried what his Aibou is going to tell him, but also noticing the playful glint in his eyes.  
"Yami! You must be very strong now. I don't know how to tell you that, because I know it is hard for you to accept this, but I have to."  
He stroked soothingly over the back of his hand, he silent for a moment, until Yami asked him:  
"Yugi, what is it? You know that you can tell me everything..."

"Yami… That winter... it happens every year!"

Both starred at each other, and with each passing moment it was harder and harder for them not to burst out laughing, as Yami played along.  
He made a shocked face and wide eyes, gaping at the younger teen:  
"What? Every year? But how, how shall I survive that?" and with a melodramatic gesture he gripped at his hearth as if he had an attack and then fell backwards in a big heap of snow. He struggled with his hands and feet as if he was under power and moaned exorbitant.

"I'm dieing. I'm dieing. Ohhhh.. That pains, I'm dieing!... Someone help me, I'm dieing here…" he moaned, then he lay absolute motionless in the white coldness.  
He opened one red eye slightly to look if Yugi was surly watching hem, them he said:  
"I'm death."  
Yugi knelt down beside him and buried his face in his hands to grief for his recently 'deceased' Pharaoh.  
"Oh no, oh no.. What shall I do now, now that he's gone? Do I really have to bury my lover? Have I really lost him to eternal darkness at this young age? He was just a couple of millennia old! Oh, what shall I do now?..."

And he scooped some snow over Yamis feet, who made a face, but otherwise laid there perfectly quiet, while Yugi was still grieving over him.  
"What will happen to me now, all alone in this cold and heartless world without my beloved Yami? I guess I have no choice but go to Bakura..."

"Don't even say that out loud!" growled Yami and dragged Yugi on top of him down to the ground. "That noting to joke about!"  
Giggling Yugi buried his face in Yamis neck: "I was about to say 'go to Bakura and ask if Ryou will come to your funeral' but since you're alive, I think I can forget about that."  
"Damn right! I sure as hell am alive! I show you how alive I am!"

And with that, he rolled them over so his Hikari under him in the snow. Their eyes locked for an endless moment, before he leaned in to claim those tempting lips once more as his.  
Yugis arms snuck around the taller ones neck to stroke and pet the black mass of hair. With a soft whimper, only heard by his lover, Yugi pressed up to rub slowly against him, creating delirious friction between them.

Yami had to use a lot of willpower not to sneak with his hand under the clothes to touch familiar smooth skin. He settled for stroking Yugis thighs slowly, since it was way too cold for anything else that required removing fabric.

"Wow, wow, now look at this!"  
"Don't you have a home, or what!"  
"Care if we join in?"

They where interrupt as they saw three well-known troublemaker heading their way.  
"Why now, damn it!" uttered Yami against Yugis neck, wishing them not for the first time straight to hell with no way of ever coming back.  
"Can't they just get lost, never to be seen again?" sulked Yugi without looking up at them.

/That's exactly what I tell you all the time, but you always have to hold me back from killing them, each and every time I want to try!/  
/Someone sure is bloodthirsty today./ Yugi was clinging even more to him, to hold him _(yet again)_ back from his violent plans for them.  
/Today they especially are a nuisance/ but he didn't fight against Yugis hold on him. The small hands wandering over his back feel too good to loose them because of those psychos.

"Jo, guys, I hope we don't bother you?" waved Marik with a wide grin to them, as the three of them came to a stop just beside them.  
"You bother always everyone, no matter where you are!" but before Yami could say anymore, Bakura noticed that his current pray was standing right beside him.  
But sadly for him Malik noticed that too, and he dragged his darker half laughingly away, Bakura yet again hot on their heels.  
"Stay sill, you two! You can't get away from me anyway, I will catch you soon enough! So just do yourself and me a favor and just let me kill you now! You will save us all a lot of work! Or chasing…"  
"Just over my dead body!"  
"But that's exactly what I'm talking about!"

Yugi and Yami just blinked at each other for a moment  
"What the hell was that?"  
"Who cares, as long as they are gone!"  
"Right, were did we stop?"  
"We where about to get up, since my ass is freezing?" smiled Yugi hopefully up, and Yami stood up and pulled him with him. He didn't let go of him immediately, but held him in his arms and looked deep in his violet orbs.  
Slowly they closed their eyes, the grab between their faces was getting lesser and lesser, until they could feel soft breath fanning gently over their faces as they leant in…

" **Yaaammiiiii**!"  
The romantic mood was yet again broken as a loud, piercing voice screamed somewhere near them.  
Yugi was the only one who ever saw the short flicker of panic in ruby-red eyes, and Yami looked like he wanted noting more then to hide far away from the terror coming their way.

This 'terror' throws her arms around Yamis neck, ignored Yugis growl and squealed happily in Yamis ear, nearly making him deaf.  
"Oh Yami, here you are, why didn't you open the door this morning? I was knocking really hard but I guess you didn't hear me, but I'm sure I heard Yugis voice. He wouldn't open the door for me so I can't see you, he is really jealous, I know that sure! You must talk with him about it, because that is very mean to me!  
But now I'm here and you are here, too, and we are both here.  
Together.  
Alone.  
And I never and never and never ever let you go!" Anzu babbled even as neither Yami nor Yugi paid attention to her words.  
But now, all of a sudden, Yami found the company of Bakura and the insane Egyptians not as bad as a few minutes ago.

"We could go ice skating, we go for a romantic walk, or we could go shopping to the mall..."  
/Or we could send you to the shadow realm/ said Yugi through the mind link, causing Yami to smile at him fondly.  
Of course, Anzu thought _(yet again)_ that the smile was directed at her, and beamed hopefully up at him and ranted on and on.  
"... or we can go to my house..."  
" **Yes**! I mean, yes, that's a very good idea, why don't you go home, and I drop by later."

/As soon as hell is freezing over, pigs are flying around like birds, and we all are straight as a stick!/ Yami told his lighter half with a dark glare at the brunette witch, who was still clinging to his arm with a death grip.  
Somehow Yami managed it to struggle his arm free without loosing it.  
Yugi chuckled as Yami showed him pictures of Anzu rooting in hell, pestering the devils and screaming for the rest of eternity, after pissing of the boss down there with all her friendship-speeches and decorating hell in pink with hearts and pictures from Yami.

/I would love to help you making that dream come truth/ giggled Yugi and dragged Yami out of the way, just in time as Anzu tried to latch herself on his neck and probably choke him to dead.  
But Yugi was faster this time when he saw her coming and he shoved his boyfriend behind a tree.  
The monster didn't know what happen, but suddenly she found herself lying on the ground with her face in the snow. Confused she sat up and looked around, just to notice that she was all alone, her 'dearest' Yami nowhere to seen:  
"Yami? Yami, where did you go?" of course, she didn't think about looking on the ground and following the footprints the boys left there. No, she just turned around herself a few times and shrieked: "Yami! You don't have to hide! Come out to me, Yami, then we can get rid of Yugi and hide together, and the shrimp can search as long as he wants, and will never be able to find us!"

Yugi had barely time to cover Yamis mouth before said spirit could scream at her and jump at her throat.  
The monster just shrugged her shoulders, decided that Yami was most likely waiting at her house for her, and finally got lost.

Both teens behind their tree let out a sigh of relief after she was gone, and Yami noticed that Yugis hand was still over his lips without him knowing it.  
But Yami made sure to remind him as he licked lightly with the tip of his tongue over the soft flesh. With a startled squeak, the Hikari let go of him, but Yami grabbed him by the wrist and held his hand in place. He licked again over the warm skin with long, slow strokes, and Yugi smiled as the other leered down at him.  
He sucked intently at each of the digits watching as Yugi closed his eyes in pleasure. He could hear Yugi moan through the mind link.  
He gave a last, long lick flat over the palm and chuckled at Yugis groan at the loss of that talented mouth on him, even if it was just his hand.  
"We can continue that later at home, if you want, my sweet Aibou."

 

__.~*~ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_._  
In the main time with Malik, Marik and Bakura:  
 _.~*~ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_._  
_

 

Malik and Marik where still running from a violent Bakura. Now he, since he had the chance to annoy Yami, was in a better mood then before, and was chasing them more for the heck of it then to actually kill them.  
Marik said something to his lighter half before they split up. Malik turned silently to the right, and Marik was running straight forward, laughing loud and insanely.  
Bakura stopped for a moment to decide after whom he should go, before he chooses to go after the loudest target.  
Marik run straight to the pond and nearly tripped as he saw the thick ice covering the water.

/ **HIKARI** ! The pond is gone! You can't drown him there; there is something hard over it, and more of this snowy-stuff!/ he whined to Malik as he saw his great plan not working out like he wanted it...  
/This hard stuff is called ice/ he could nearly feel how Mariks eyes widen as he heard that  
/Ice? Like in ice-crème, the tasty treat you gave me last summer, with banana and mint and vanilla and chocolate and strawberry and lemon and.../

/NO! You **can't** eat that, so don't even try it! But you can walk over it./ Malik cut in, since he knows how much his Yami liked everything sweet.  
His list of flavors could go on and on to no end.  
The insane one just shrugged his shoulder, slightly disappointed, and run on the ice. His Hikari said he could run on water now, so why should he doubt him?

He quickly found himself on his ass and sliding a short distance from his fast dash before he stopped.  
For a moment he just sat there, blinking baffled around him, as he couldn't understand why he was all of a sudden sitting on the ground instead of running over the water like that Jesus-guy someone told him, before Marik killed him for ringing that early at their door...  
But then he grinned broadly and clapped his hands happily like a little kid that discovered a new game.

/Did you see that, Hikari-Pretty? Did you? Did you? Say that you did!/  
/Yes, I see you the whole time, don't worry!/  
/That was funny! Come, play with me, Malik, it is fun, I promise!/

Bakura run after Marik without noticing the change of ground under him, and managed to stand a little longer then the psycho. But in the end he too, meet the ground after an ungraceful fall on his backside.  
"Just wait when I get my hands on you, stupid lunatic!"

Swearing and cursing he got back up on his feet, fully intend to catch and murder the other Yami.  
But Marik was still ignoring him, his eyes and attention captured by a couple of ducklings near him.  
They where trying to land on the ice, then they slided over the smooth surface and spun around themselves a couple of times. They seem to be dizzy as they got up on their little feet and where tripping carefully away, quacking the whole time loud.

/NO! Leave the poor ducks alone!/ came Maliks voice suddenly through the mind link, pictures of roast duck and duck on a spit running through Mariks mind.  
/Go back and play with Bakura!/

And so found Marik a new game he could play with the white haired thief: He was taking a run, let himself dropping down on his stomach and slided giggling forward over the ice, while Bakura had a hard time to just stand up. His feet always tried to go in different directions, making him drop down again.

And just as he got it, Marik slithered against him and pulled his feet under him away.  
He did this several times, always when Bakura got back on his feet, and slowly but surly he got really angry. And the fact that Malik did noting to call his darker half back in order wasn't helpful either.  
course Malik was just standing there laughing at them and even cheered his Darkness on.  
"Just wait when I get my hands on the both on you!" hissed the tomb robber angrily "I know where you live!"

Marik blinked at him and laid his head to the side: "And? I know where you live, too…"  
Another treat lost at this Yami...  
Unfortunately, none of the two noticed the cracks in the ice, like a spider's web, where they dropped down over and over again.  
But luckily they had Malik to look out for them, and he dragged them from the ice on their collars, before they could get soaked again.  
Once a day was more then enough.  
A couple of laughing children with ice skates run past them, and Bakura showed them the spot where he and Marik had played previously.  
"Hey, shrimps, this is a great spot to play."  
"Thanks, sir!" they smiled innocently up at Bakura, not noticing the evil glint in his eyes, as they got on the ice.

Malik eyed him skeptical, his hands on his hips: "You know Ryou is not going to like that, right?"  
Bakura copied his pose and said in the same tone: "You know Ryou isn't here, right?"

Marik looked at his saner half and shrugged his shoulders: "He's right, Hikari-Pretty, and besides, it's funny."

Just then, they heard the first crack as the ice finally gave in under the children. But luckily for them they where still at the brink, so they where just waist-peep in the water.  
"Damn it to hell, I thought it was deeper there!" pouted Marik sadly, before he and his Hikari used the opportunity to slip away and get rid of Bakura.  
They went off to look if they could visit Kaiba for a bit.  
They CEO had such a bad mood after Bakuras little thievery, he nearly was begging for a visit to cheer him up.

"So, and now to you two!" growled Bakura, just to learn that he was talking to himself.  
He was all alone , except for the parents who where worried about their wet kids.  
Bakura strolled away, disappointed that nobody drowned, and also that his prey was gone as well to some unknown place.

It was a coincidence that he passed by Kaibas mansion.  
Pure coincidence.

_(It isn't his fault that it is so much fun to torture all the little humans always running around there…)_

Mokuba and Joey did a really great job and had built a small palace in the garden, even if Kaiba most likely ordered a bunch of servants to help them, just to get away from their whining and begging. They both could get ratter annoying when they wanted attention.  
Alone they where lasting.  
Together they where hell.

And now was their ice-palace in the garden.  
All alone and unguarded.

_(I know that they aren't that long gone from Ryou's house, so it doesn't work all to well with my time line. But please just ignore it, or Bakura can't have his fun now. And also, remember Kaiba has many peoples working for him. And when his sweet, innocent little baby- brother wants something… Well, just let me say, he could pass as a Hikari with his puppy dog eyes.)_

Bakura rubbed his hands together, already plotting what to do next.  
'Well, what should the king of thieves do with a palace: Take it over, kill the pharaoh, steal all valuables and then burn it down of course!'

Grinning happily, the tomb robber was climbing over the wall without getting noticed from one of the many security cameras. He looked from the small palace to Kaibas large mansion and tapped his chin thoughtfully:  
"Hmmm… small house… big house… decisions, decisions…"  
But since no one was in sight, he decided for a little payback, after all it was Kaibas fault that his little Hikari was mad enough at him to throw with pans and knifes!

_(Yeah, because how can it be his fault that the snowmen where melting in their bedroom…)_

And even if Bakura would never say that out loud, even under torture, he wouldn't admit it, but Yami had for once a good idea.  
The Yami found a garden hose and watered the way from the front door down to the irony gates to create a nice, slippery, sloping ice rink.  
But before he could make even more traps for that cold bastard and his mutt, they found him out . Several security guards where running out of the mansion with Kaiba in tow to case him away.  
And so he disappear in the ice palace _(in the middle is an inner yard)_ and he grinned at the men.  
"Move one step and I will destroy this thing!"  
"Why can't you just fuck of and get away from Mokubas playthings!" Joey yelled furiously at the laughing thief.  
"Because it is so much fun to pester you all, and it is so easy!"  
"Yeah, because when you do that to Yami, he will murder you at the spot!"  
" **I'm not afraid of that short idiot**!" shrieked Bakura angrily.

To proof his point, he took out a lighter he 'borrowed' somewhere, with no intention to ever give it back, of course. He also found some firecrackers and throws them now at the security guards, who took a few startled steps back.  
" **I will show you what happen to you, if you mess around with the almighty thief-king** "  
The poor men where at a loss what to do, because normally burglars don't hide in the garden in the ice-palace of a child and throw around firecrackers while laughing like mad.

Sighing Seto turned around to one of his man: "Release the dogs!"  
The man talked in a little microphone on his sleeve, but noting happened.  
He cast his boss a worried glance and tried again, but again there was no barking.

Irritated Kaiba rolled his eyes, why couldn't things go smooth for once!  
Not even in his own home he could get a little peace and quiet!  
'Why the heck do I pay them so much, if they are unable to deal with a single idiot!'  
Roughly he grabbed the poor man by the collar and shouted in his microphone, but again noting happened.

"Just because you are screaming and raging like a lunatic will not help you the slightest bit, priest! I was so free and feed you dogs as I visited you for the first time today. Meat with sleeping pills! They are out for a few hours."  
"We can go well without your visits in the future!"  
"Yeah, many will say that, and in the end they miss me badly!"  
"Sure, like pest and cholera!"  
"I don't know those guys, but I'm sure that I'm a lot worse then them!"  
"Amen." murmured Mokuba sarcastically, but made sure that his big brother was the only one to hear him.

And since it was so funny, and he didn't have anything to say to that, Bakura throw more of these funny firecrackers. _(The little green or red one, who just make noise.)  
_

"HA! Now I am pharaoh of this palace, I have rightfully conquered it, it is mine! All mine, and I never give it up, you can't make me! So do yourself a favor and give up as long as you can! Bow before me, little mortals, because now I am the pharaoh here!"

But sadly, it was just this moment that he run out of monition, and Mokuba took advantage of that and throw a big snowball in his face.  
Of course he hide behind his brother after that, just be sure to stay out of the reach of a not very happy Bakura. He peered around Setos back and yelled at him:  
"That is **my** palace, and I don't want to bow before you! Give it back to me, you mean, old thief!"

"What, you insolent dwarf..."  
With a yelp Mokuba was behind his brother again, and Joey patted the black mass of fluffy hair comfortingly:  
"Don't worry, he will not bite you. He is always acting like he is oh so strong, but one finger snap from Ryou, and he moves!" They both giggled as Joey conspiratorially winked at the short boy.

Bakura crossed his arms over his chest with a pout, but then he saw two blond heads sneaking out of the mansion, and he couldn't help but grin.  
Quickly he decided to surrender for the time being and to back down, so he could watch the next events from a safe distance.  
"Okay, I don't want to play with you anymore, but don't think that you have won! I'll be back!"  
And with that he ran to the gate, slipped easily through the bars and was gone before anyone could react.

Kaiba, Joey and Mokuba got back in the mansion, this time through the front door, not the small door on the side his security guards always where using.  
No one of them noticed Bakuras little trap he made for them, until Joey slipped, collided with Seto, who nearly dragged Mokuba down with him as well. Both slid down the path to the gates in a tangle of long limps.  
With a heavy bang they where stopped by the irony bars, and Bakura chuckled gleefully from his seat on a nearby tree.

Scowling the fallen teens got up and stomped back to the door through the knee-deep snow beside the path.  
Mokuba was the only one who saw a glimpse of Mariks wild mane before from the corner of his eyes. He tried to warn his brother and his friend, especially after Bakuras sudden exit, but it was too late.  
Joey opened the door and was barley able to dodge the can of... something... swinging down from nowhere. But Kaiba was not that lucky, he got hit with the gross, slimy stuff.

The blond didn't notice the thin string on his way, since he was way to busy with laughing at his lovers state, and so he tripped. That string triggered a big heap of feathers to fall down and attach themselves to Kaiba, who was attempting to glare Joey into silence.

No such luck, Joey doesn't even notice it.  
Kaiba was foaming, Joey was laughing, and Mokuba rolled his eyes...

Joey _(still)_ didn't look where he was going and walked in the next room, where the insane couple had set up the next trap for them.  
Countless balls of wool where everywhere like the net of one gigantic, overactive spider.  
"Joey, no!" Mokuba tried to hold him back, but it was too late. Briefly he wondered how someone could make such a trap in such a short time.  
But then again, Bakura as well as the insane duo are very good at making the most possible damage in the shortest amount of time...

Mokuba could only watch as Joey got all tangled up and struggled until he looked like a fly caught in a spider's net.  
But the short boy also got his share of the pranks. He didn't notice the smear of oil on the floor, slipped and also slided down to the gates through the still open door.  
He feels like he is on a water slide, lying on his belly like he was.  
But unlike his brother, he found it quite funny and would like to do it again.

But a tarred and feathered Kaiba grabbed his collar and dragged him back in the mansion, forcefully slamming the door shut behind them. Said door protested against the harsh treatment by falling out of its hinge. But Kaiba couldn't care less, since he was sure he could hear an Albino laugh in the distance...

"But why not, Seto, it is so much fun!"  
"Don't argue with me, Moki. I don't want to drive you into the hospital because you break you neck with this foolery."  
He freed his boyfriend from his cocoon and shoved them through another door, before more could happen to them.  
They stood root to the spot.

All of the room's furniture was glued to the ceiling, making it look as if the room was upside down.  
Or as if you where standing in Yamis soul room...

And all three of them had the same question running through their head: How the hell did they do his in such a short time, when always someone was in this house.  
And also, where the hell are all those workers who where supposed to run around here.  
Well they got an answer at the last one, since they found the staff bound and gagged in the wine cellar, with no clue how they got there in the first place.

Kaiba was boiling with rage.  
"That goddamn thief will pay for that. I'm going to mess him up that bad, he wouldn't recall his own name! I want the police to show up here, now! I expect them to collect fingerprints, footprints, everything to get that bastard in jail! For what do I pay them, when they are never there when I need them!"

"I really doubt that a spirit will leave fingerprints behind..." Mokuba was the only one who could talk to Kaiba when he was that angry, and not loose his head for it.  
For a moment the CEO stopped pacing and looked at him, considering his protests:  
"Then we take the surveillance tapes and get him arrested."  
Mokuba shook his head and showed him some tangled-up tapes one of the guards just brought in.  
"That is also quite impossible."

"Then I want to get a restraining order against him!"

"If you are lucky, he ignores it. If not, he will make a paper plane for you."

"We have witnesses, who will bear evidence against him."  
"And Bakura will scare them that much, they don't even tell you the time when he's done with them."

"Then I hire a goon squad..."  
"... who will get a trip to the Shadow Realm, sponsored by Bakura." interrupted Joey his ranting lover.  
Kaiba slumped down in a chair and growled:  
"Then I go and strangle him with my bare hands. I cement him in quick cement and dump him in the deepest part of the ocean!"

Joey did his best not to laugh as he petted the others brown hair:  
"I hate to crush your dreams, but I don't think that that will be enough. He was locked up in a ring for 5000 years, buried by tons of sand and it still wasn't enough. He's here now."  
"I don't even want him gone permanently," the brunette sighed, "just as long as I life! That would be good enough for me."  
He leaned his head on Joeys shoulder: "Is that really too much to ask? Just a little peace and quiet, and no thief going on my nerves. And maybe Yami defeating in a duel."

Bakura still sat on his tree with field glass he also had 'borrowed' somewhere, and had his fun watching as Kaiba got more and more irritated with each passing moment.  
'I should watch this movie Marik found so funny, what was the name? Oh, yes, Kevin-Home Alone... '

_(Malik and Marik where setting up the traps while everyone was busy outside with Bakuras revolution. Just wanted to clear that.)_

Finally content he got down to make his way home to his lovely little light.

Yami was gone, Kaiba mad and the two psychos on the run.  
'My job here is done!'

 

__.~*~ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_._  
And back to Yugi and Yami:  
 _.~*~ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_._  
_

 

After their little encounter with Anzu, they decided to go to MacDonald for lunch, even if it was a small wonder that they still could think about food after meeting that thing.

Sadly they passed on their way back to the park by a certain house and garden, to see something awfully, something frightening, something absolute terrible:

Marik and Bakura where not the only one to make a Yami-snowman today.  
Anzu was very busy herself, but hers was only recognizable because of the unique hairstyle, with something that most likely should be herself right beside that scary thing.

/Wähhh, then rather Bakuras work./ said Yami with a green tinge on his face /At last they where well done./

"And I was right after all! Snowmen are monsters!" Yugi hadn't seen Anzus garden so far, and Yami would rather keep it that way.  
"What? But why, Yami, I thought we are through with that?" the lighter half of them couldn't understand why Yami suddenly was back to his 'Snow is a monster and want to bite you'.  
"The one in the morning was starring at you! And Bakuras where evil by nature, as everything he touches is. And I don't even want to start with THAT ugly thing!"

The nice Hikari blinked at the wretched thing:  
"Maybe it was never meant to resemble you?" but he didn't believe his own words  
'If she keeps that up, Yami will murder someone today. And I always try so hard to prevent that...'

Yugi tried to drag his fuming darkness away, but said Yami decided just this moment, that he wants to play again the knight in shining armor and kill the dragon.. Ähh- monster.  
Well, both..  
And with that thought he shoved Yugi in the direction of the park to wait for him there:  
"I have something important to do, and I really don't want you to see that, it would not be a pretty sign. Be careful, and tell me when something isn't right, or when someone is mean to you or is looking at you funny! I will come and murder him then."  
He didn't want to let Yugi go all alone, but he couldn't let an insult like this snow… whatever-it-is… slip. And even less so when this thing was made by… her.

As soon as Yugi was out of his sight, Yami jumped over the fence and was looking around if someone was at home.  
'Very well, no one is there…'  
He was not worried about breaking in or trespassing and getting caught _(even if Bakura would find it hilarious, if he ever finds out…)_ , he just didn't want to meet her.  
Because he still wants to be able to hear tomorrow, and he was ratter found of his arms, and would like to keep them, and not getting them ripped out with all the clinging she does always…  
Not to mention that he really preferred to have Yugi all over him.  
Kissing him, stroking him, licking him, caressing him, and letting him do all sort of things to him…  
Yami shook his head and shoved that away, before his pants could get any tighter. Sadly now was not the time to think about that.

He circled around the two snowmen before he knocked the one with his and Yugis hair over. It was made not even nearly as well as Bakura and Mariks, and it crumbled down to noting so easily, it was a wonder it didn't gave in under Yamis intense glare before.  
Then he turned around to think about something to do with the other snow-thing. Just crushing was way too easy, he wanted to do something more to it. And to Anzu as well…

Slowly he crept to the open garage with a very cruel grin and rubbed his hands: 'And now let us take a look what we have here…'

And so he took a gas can and then noticed an open box full to the brim. Full with a lot of papers, books and photos.  
And on all of them where red hearts, stars and also Anzu+ Yami written all over them, hearts around Yamis face on the pictures…

"She's really insane!" growled Yami after a closer look at the box, before he took it also out with him. He emptied it out around that remaining monster Anzu dared to call a snowman. The same went with the gas can, and he wrote a note in the snow for her never to forget.  
" **YAAAAMMMMIIII**!"  
"Is not here!" yelled the former pharaoh back, as the monster dashed to him.

The alive one, not the snowy one.

"Yami, there you are, I hope you didn't have to wait too long! What do you think about my snowmen, aren't they great?"

Puzzled she stopped as she saw, what Yami was using for the stake around it.  
"That's was I think about it!" and he let a match fall down. The gas burned both monster and pictures down in a matter of moments.  
"You are right, my dear Yami, now that I have you I don't need the pictures of you anymore!" and she tried again to latch at his neck. But Yami was faster and took a step aside, suppressing the urge to simply mind-crush her.

"Ähhhh… yes, and Kaiba is a happy and social guy who always just thinks about chilling and doing noting."  
"Whatever you say, Yami-dearest! After all, you are always right, no matter what!…"  
And once more she was proving that she didn't understand the slightest bit of sarcasms, and all Yami could do was shaking his head:  
'How is it possible for any living thing to be THAT hopeless stupid?'

Anzu noticed the letters in the snow as Yami pointed them out to her: "Ähh, yes, whatever. This is a little note for you, so you never ever forget it again in your lifetime…"  
"What? A love letter, how romantic!"  
"Yes I know, or I wouldn't have done that!"  
With wide eyes the witch starred at the worlds, tears in her eyes:  
"You can't mean that! WE are supposed to be together, and you are supposed to marry ME, and we should be together forever…"

Anzu looked at him, hoping that it was just a joke to scare her. With a grin Yami lit another match, since the snowman and his bonfire where long gone to the afterlife.  
But this was not a normal fire like the other was, this was made with the help of shadow magic, with many different colors and impossible to put out, no matter what.

For the next few weeks is a heart will burn under her window, with the words ' _Yami + Yugi forever_ ', and especially bright and high at night, so she can't forget it.  
 _(But we all know she will ignore it anyway…)_

Happy and content Yami run to the park to meet his light, while Anzu stood there in shock and starred at the hearth, with changed this moment from blue to red to green. She couldn't understand why Yami would do such a thing to her, when it was oh so clear that he loved her with all his hearth? Oh, that was surely all Yugis fault, maybe he disguised himself as Yami, and the true Yami was at home and was dressing up to ask her out for a date…  
 _(She will never get it)_

Yugi used his time alone in the park to build a small waist-high wall right beside the path. Behind his wall he made two mountains of snowballs, just as high as his wall, perfect in form and shape.

Proudly he grinned at his darker half as he strolled cheerfully in his direction, as always knowing where to find the smaller one. But Yamis smile vanished as soon as he saw the snowballs and the ambush, and he gave Yugi a worried glance:  
"I hope you don't expect me to make another snow fight with you, Aibou. I have enough from that damned stuff, it bothers me! Everyone things he must make a snowman looking like me…"he complained unhappy. "Can't we go home? Where it's warm, and we are alone…"

Yugi laid his head to the side and blinked cutely at the older one, a sweet smile on is lips. He made his way to him slowly and with swaying hips, before he lazily threw his arms around Yamis neck:  
"Don't worry, my pharaoh, I don't was to play wit you. At last, not this and not there…" he whispered suggestively and rubbed against him, earning a shudder as red eyes fogged over with lust and desire.  
"Just look at it as a little Thank-you-gift, for saving me from Bakura and his crazy ideas. That was really sweet from you…"  
"You're welcome, Aibou." Purred Yami, and his hands where wandering down to hold on Yugis hips. He pressed him more against him and placed little nips and kisses all over his face.  
"You don't need to thank me, little one." And Yugi gave a startled yelp as he felt a hand suddenly groping his ass lovingly.

With a sigh they parted after a heated, passionate kiss, and Yugi laid a finger on Yamis lips as he bend down for another kiss  
"Sorry, my dark, but that has to wait until we're at home. It is way too cold here, and I made this especially for you. You should enjoy it." And he dragged his darker half behind his little wall. It wasn't hard to make it in such a short time, since there was more then enough snow, and it don't have to last forever.

"And what do you want me to do with that thing?" whispered Yami and seized him again.  
"You can shoot at someone from behind it, when he wants to pass by." And he held one of the many snowballs out to him.

Yami also began to grin; for this time he would make an exception and get to participate in this snowball fight, after all that effort Yugi put into making all of this for him.  
"And there comes your victim!" beamed Yugi and dragged the former pharaoh behind his hideout, as he saw Bakura coming their way.

_(It doesn't matter how he knew that the thief would take this way, but if you absolutely need one: It was the shortest way. And because I said so….)  
_

With a very un-Yugi-like smile he gave Yami the ball: "Would you be so good?"

Bakura was a little sad that he, yet again, failed to take over a palace, and he scuffled through that boring white homewards, so his Hikari could comfort him a little. Ryou always know what to say or do to make him feel better when his plans refused to work in his favor.

" **Get him**!" suddenly he heard the voice of the Hikari of that annoying pharaoh yell, and something cold and wet hit him _(yet again)_ in his face! And he got hit several times before he even had the change to turn around.

" **This is for always flirting with my Yugi**!" yelled Yami behind his backing, and Yugi made even more snowballs to make sure they wouldn't run out of them.

" **You damn coward, come out of there if you dare**!" Bakura run behind a tree and barked and tossed back.  
" **Why should I, when Yugi made this wall just for me to bother you**?" snapped Yami back, but it wasn't so easy to hit the thief, now that he was behind his tree. So he gave Yugi a signal to go around and sneak up at him from the other side, while the tomb robber was busy with Yami.

"The midget get more and more sneaky!" murmured Bakura, as Yami hit him with yet another ball, while the thief could only hit the black spikes looking up from behind the wall.  
" **We could spare us all that trouble, you know, if you would just lend him to me for an afternoon or two! I even promise that we give him back to you unharmed and in one piece**!"

And exactly like planned, Yami jumped up with his face bright red in rage, and Bakura took an extra big and heavy snowball, aimed at the angry pharaoh.  
But before he could do anything at all, Yugi came up from behind him and pushed him face first in the snow.  
"What do you take me for? A DVD that you can rent whenever you feel like it?" pouted Yugi and sat down on the tomb robber's back, pinning him effectively on the cold ground.

He crossed his arms before his chest and pouted cutely, as Yami kneed down beside Bakuras face.  
"It looks like you have a little problem there, tomb robber." Yami mocked, and Bakura gave the Hikari happily sitting on his back a dirty look.  
"Hikaris are really getting worse and worse…" he growled, as Yugi beamed at his Yami "I win!" he giggled happily, "You always win, little one."  
Yami took the snowball from Bakuras hand and weighed it estimating in his Hand.

"You better be careful, so you don't get a hernia, shrimp." mocked Bakura.  
"Don't worry about me, idiot. Yugi, you can get up from him now."

But before Bakura could take advantage of this chance, Yami shoved the ball down the back of his collar. With a loud shout, the Albino jumped up: "Holy hell, that's cold! Do you want to kill me?"

"I just think you should cool down a little…"  
Yami lead Yugi away with an arm draped around his shoulder, and Yugi waved sweetly at Bakura and said sweetly, as if nothing happened: "It was nice to meet you, Bakura. Until tomorrow than, and greet Ryou from us!"

Bakura didn't look nor heard at them as he jumped around and tried at get that cold stuff out of his shirt. He could feel the melting water tickling down his back and he swore again at that damn stuff, like this morning wishing it to hell.  
But that stopped as he fell over Yugis small wall, and he lost again his balance and landed in the snow.

/ I'm cold!  
I'm wet!  
I'm hungry!  
The brats are bugging me to no end!  
And I have enough from your damn snow!  
 **Ryou**!  
I want go home, or someone will die for sure!/

Ryou gave a startled yelp in his kitchen as he heard the voice of his dark yelling and whining in his mind.  
/Then come home already!/  
/ Come and pick me up!/  
Ryou was glad that Bakura couldn't see his smile, as he heard the light despair and begging in his Yamis voice, before he asked a little worried.  
/Why? Are you all right? Shall I collect you from the police station again?/  
/ **NO**! Why do you think I am there? Why do you always think I'm there? I'm laying in the park and don't want to get up!/  
/Are you crazy? It is cold, you will get sick. What happened?/

With a sigh Bakura stood up while he was complaining all of his misery to his understanding light  
/The whole word is against me. They are all mean to me! Malik and Marik don't let me beat them up, Kaiba was chasing me away, Mokuba refuse to bow before me, Yugi keeps pushing me in the snow and Yami don't won't to lend him to us! Nobody likes me…/  
/Poor Baku.. Of course I like you…/

He was already at their door and Ryou opened it and dragged him in with a smile.  
"Na na, no need for self-pity..." The white haired Hikari murmured soothingly and took off one wet piece after the other.  
He pointy ignored the wide, dirty grin on his darks face as he did so and pushed him upstairs.  
"Better we get you warm, than you will soon feel better. And you will see, tomorrow you will catch the two psychos. You will rob Kaiba from all his values, and Moki will bow before you. And if you touch Yugi, I will kill you a second time. If Yami don't get you first, of course." threatened the gentle Hikari without changing his tone even the slightest bit.

Bakura couldn't help it, he chuckled in Ryous soft hair and used their close proximity to undress him as well, since he had him so nice in his reach.  
"Don't worry, I feel a lot better now, since I have you here with me."  
And he dragged him down onto him in the bathtub, and Ryou shuddered as he felt cold hands wander over his warm skin.  
After the coldness outside was the warm bath just right to get Bakura back in a good mood, and not only because of the hot water, but also because of his hot companion.

Towards evening, after dinner, Yami sat down before the TV and was channel surfing through the programs, searching for something interesting to watch. Yugi was upstairs, so he was alone at the moment as something suddenly caught his attention.

With terrified, wide eyes he watched the news playing before him.  
Why the hell didn't anyone tell him that, he ought to have known this!

"A local school had to remain closed today, as the roof of the sports hall gave in under the heavy snow-masses. Thank god, no one was in there at that time. Because of the snow the school was supposed to say close during this week anyway."

_(That happened really a few years ago, but there where dead and casualty.)_

"Because of sudden ice on the road it came to a couple of incidents on our streets, including an ambulance and a fire engine, who crashed head-on together. The drivers are stable and conscious, with only light injuries and some broken bones."

Yami turned a bit louder to hear more of the news.

"Two hours ago it was reported, that for so-far unknown reasons a snowplow drove swerve around, while it was chased by a black-haired women, who yelled in an unidentified language at them. We have exclusive for you the recordings of a security camera."

The following pictures showed a recording of Marik, who apparently had his new favorite toy back and was driving it from one sidewalk to the other. Malik was sitting on the roof of it and held on the windshield with an equally crazy smile his Yami had on his face.  
It looked like Marik had shared his chocolate-stock with the smaller one, and the havoc they caused together in Kaibas mansion was not enough for them.  
The Yami was chasing cars and peoples and shoved them to the side when they didn't get away fast enough.  
Ishizu run after them with her trusted baseball-pat and a big knife and her face screamed murder for them.

'I don't even want to know what they did this time to get her that upset.' thought Yami, but he got earnest again as he heard the rest of the news, which where a lot more serious then the Ishtars and their little bickering in public.

"Today there was a descent of an avalanche in a local ski-region and dragged several houses with it down. But luckily, the search dogs where able to find everyone alive in time. A few peoples are now in the nearest hospital with hypothermia, but will be able to get out soon."

_(I know, unlikely, but I'm not in the mood for deaths.)_

"Due to the lots of surprisingly fallen snow, a number of villages in the mountains where cut off completely from the outside world. They have neither food nor fresh water nor power or medical supplies. Helicopters where busy for the whole day to free the peoples! Now they are safe to go back to their houses as soon as the snow is melting."

After that Yami had heard enough and was about to run upstairs as he run into Yugi in the kitchen as he was drinking something.  
"Hey, Yami, is something the matter?"  
"You must come with me, now Aibou, and don't argue at the moment, this is important."

Yami grabbed Yugis hand and dragged him in a hurry up the stairs in their room.  
"What's wrong, is the washing machine after you, again? Our TV wants to bite and eat you, or is our Telephone possessed with an evil spirit?"

Yami stopped for a moment to shake his head: "No, of course not. It is far, far more worse, you have to believe me!"

"Yami, what's wrong?" the smaller Hikari asked a little worried as he was dragged along.  
"I have just discovered how dangerous your great snow really is! No way I let you ever out there again, I don't want you to get hurt! Or killed!"  
And with that he shoved him in the room and started to let down the jalousie, shut the curtains, and then he shoved the closet in front of the window.

Yugi sat down on his bed and watched the whole thing in silence, shaking his head: "Yami… Are you sure you don't overreact?" Yami shock his head "Not even the slightest bit?"  
Again Yami shock his head, and he was just happy with his barricade after he put the table before the closet and a chair on top of it.  
He walked over to his little light and kneed down beside him. Gently he took his face in his hands and looked deep in the violet depths.  
He rubbed with his thump over the tempting lips before he kissed first Yugis cheeks and then his lips lovingly.

"I don't let the snow get you, Aibou! You are not going out there as long as you are in danger!" he whispered softly in Yugis ear, stood up and closed the door behind him. The small Hikari could hear something heavy being shoved before his door.

/ I'm doing this just for you safety, you know that, Aibou, right? You know that I do this just because I don't want to see you getting hurt…/ said Yami worried, he was really hoping that Yugi wasn't mad at him for this, that he was not thinking that he wanted to lock him away or something.  
All he wanted was to make sure his sweet angel didn't get hurt like those peoples in the news.  
Yugi was always so caring and gently and innocent, he always was looking at the good in everything.  
'But I know the true, and I have to keep him save and sweet and all…'

All the more he was relieved when he heard a warm voice talking in his mind  
/I know, Yami, don't worry, I'm not mad, and noting will happen to me/ told him Yugi, and Yami walked downstairs with an small, reassured smile to make an important call.

Yugi looked around for a moment to decide what he will do now, since he was stuck in this room for probably the whole evening.  
Yami had the whole room surrounded with shadow magic, so he would be save even if the house around him collapsed.  
'Sometimes he can be terrible paranoid…'  
Yugi lay down on his bed with a book and decided to wait and see. His pharaoh will calm down by tomorrow and they can talk when he sees that noting had happened to him the whole night.  
And for now he will let him have his will, after all, what can go wrong?

 

__.~*~ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_._  
Downstairs_:  
 _.~*~ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_._

 

Yami was very proud of himself, because he made a conference circuit with the telephone. He had seen Yugi do that numerous times so he could talk with both of the other Hikaris at the same time to warn them when the Yamis where up at something.  
But this was the first time he tried and did it all by himself.

Only he wasn't talking with Ryou and Malik, but their darker sides.  
"What do you want, pharaoh, I'm busy here!" growled Bakura as he heard who was on the other side of the line.  
In the background Yami could hear poor Ryou, who tried desperately to get the telephone back before Bakura could say something stupid again, like insulting his friends, father or stranger how will think it is Ryou on the line.  
But to his horror he got fended off by the thief, who, judging by the sounds of struggle and breathless laughter, was holding him away.  
"Fine with me, moron, then you will never learn of the terrible danger the Hikaris are in!"  
" **What**?" yelled Bakura, and Marik cut in with panic lacing his voice.  
"Who wants to hurt my Hikari-Pretty? Tell me and I kill him! Speak! Bakura, shut up so I know who I have to murder!"

"The 'snow' is the danger, and we have to do something, right now, before it kills them!  
If you don't want to believe me, look at the news, then you see what it can do to peoples!  
We meet in the city straight away so we can think about how we can protect them!  
And do something in order that your Hikaris are save until you come back!  
Lock them up somewhere, give them weapons, surround them with traps, or something along these lines, I really don't give a damn.  
Just make sure that they are save where you put them, but make sure you don't hurt them with your plans. Knowing you, you are stupid enough for that to happen!  
I just don't want be forced to listening to your whining afterwards, just because you failed yet again in all your stupid glory!"

And then he hangs up without waiting for their answers, which are just insults anyway.  
 _(And he wonders why?)_

Yami made his way straightway to their meeting point and ignored the weird glance Salomon shoots him as he hurried out of the house.  
Because the old man had seen the heavy closet Yami used to cover Yugis door, where he was standing now. He opened it and knocked at the back wall, hoping his grandson will be able to hear him.  
Shaking his head at the Yamis behavior he asked worried: "Yugi, my boy, are you all right in there? Shall I try to get you out somehow?"  
"No, thank you, grandpa! I'm all right, and I'm going to bed soon anyway. It was a long day, and I'm tired, I don't mind it. And when he comes to bed later, he will have to remove the closet anyway. Yami has just one of his little attacks, that will pass! What trouble can he do all alone anyways…"  
 _(That goes under famous last words)_

A little later Yami, Marik and Bakura meet in the city to do something against the evil snow who wants to steal and hurt their sweet, innocent little Lights.

_(Please remember what I said at the beginning in the first chapter:  
Yamis tend to overdo things, when worried.  
And then they are even able to work together! And they will see an enemy behind every corner, an enemy they want as soon and painful as possible send in the afterlife. Or the shadow realm. Or both...)_

"And? Are they save or did you kill them accidentally?" asked Yami the other spirits.  
Bakura growled and Marik giggled with the usual slightly insane glint in his sparkling eyes.

"Why are you so worried about our Hikaris safety, oh great pharaoh of all that is short?"  
"Because Yugi will be sad if the two of them die, just because you are too dense to protect them properly. It is very obvious that they have no idea how dangerous this really snow is. They are always trusting and kindhearted to even imagine that all this stuff wants is to bury and crush and to freeze them! It tries to trick them with its fluffy look until they believe that nothing bad will happen. And then, when they last expect it, tragedy strikes!  
And we as their Yamis have the duty, no, the pleasure, to guard and protect them from that fate, at all cost!  
So, what are we going to do now?"

Yami took a deep breath after his little speech, and the other Yamis shared a serious look.  
"I only see two possibilities there: The shadow realm, or a flamethrower."

"No flamethrowers!" cut Yami in hastily, ignoring the offended glares he got for that from his fellow Yamis:  
"And why not? You just say no because it is my idea, you envious jerk!"  
"Yeah, you don't want to admit that we can have a good plan too!"  
"And who died and made you the boss anyway?" where Bakura and Marik shouting at the same time.

"Nobody died, but I can chance that easily! And I'm the boss because I'm the only one who is using his brain here, seeing that you have together only a single brain cell, and that's by far not enough to think properly!"  
Marik and Bakura jumped at the puzzle spirit and tried to give him a good beating, because they didn't know what to reply to that.  
But Yami just made a step to the side and let them run against a lamppost.  
For a moment they just sat there in the snow and little Ryous and Maliks flew around their heads complete with halos and little wings, chirping cheerfully.

Completely spellbound they watched them with silly smiles and glittering eyes until Yami brought them back to reality with a not so gentle hit over their heads.  
"And now use what little brain you have and focus.  
What will happen when you two get a flamethrower and you where unleashed at the streets to roam free?"  
Both looked sulkily at him as they stood up and rubbed their throbbing heads.  
"What shall happen, we have our fun! And the snow will vanish! The Hikaris are save and will thank us greatly. Everything will be fine!"

" **WRONG**! When you get your hands on a flamethrower, the following events will take place:  
First: You want a victim to go along with your new flamethrower, because unmoving victims like snow, cars and trees will bore you to dead.  
And when we burn someone down, another someone will come and complain about it to our beloved Hikaris, like they always do when we have some fun with them or punish them for their sins.  
And then said Hikaris will come from their save rooms and out in the dangerous snow to find us, and then they will get mad at us for burning stupid mortals.  
We have put them at a risk more than enough for one day, without us knowing it. No need to do this again just because we have a little too much fun with some flamethrowers!"

_(Please notice how fast the **you** became an **we** )_

And second, and this is even more important than first:  
When we use flamethrowers, there is a good change that a building will burn down, if we don't aim probably. And I know you don't.  
And then the fire can and will spread uncontrollable and burn everything it its way down.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik can get hurt in the process when the whole city burns and blazes! We can't command the fire to spare them.  
At last, I think we can't...

Anyway, we can't count for sure on it that those so called 'firemen' really know what they are doing!  
That are normal people, what can they possible do what we can't!  
Or even worse, what if they take them away!  
They will come with really big ladders and kidnap the peoples through their windows or break their doors down and put them in white cars with colorful lights on top!  
They take them away and don't tell anyone where they are bringing them!  
And I doubt that you really want to risk that!"

_(Yami always presume the worst possible outcome.)  
_

That made sense even for the two destructive Yamis and they quickly threw away the idea with the flamethrower. Maybe they could come back to that later on.  
They where about to go to their work as Yami called them back again.

"There is something else we forgot about, something very important we can do while we are at it."  
"And that is? Go on, I want to get on and over with it!"  
"Ryou and Yugi mentioned it on the side today, I'm not sure if Malik ever told you about it, psycho. There is a burglar around here who comes every year at the same day and time to steal their milk and cookies, and it looks like no one can stop him, or had tried so far!  
But luckily this year we are here, and I think we should try and catch him before he comes back for another theft!  
Bakura, I think you are the best for that, because a thief knows the best how a thief thinks and works!"

Bakura nodded approvingly, while Marik had no idea what they where talking about:  
"When that guy ever comes to us to rob my Hikari-pretty, there will not be enough left of him for Baku to take care of! And he better keeps his hands from Ishizu, too, or he will have to deal with me!"

Shortly later the three of them parted to get the exhausting, but very important task done of removing every bit of the evil snow from the city.

No matter what or who gets in their way.

In the next morning the people where very surprised as suddenly over night all snow was vanished from the entire city.  
Not a speck, not a single snowmen was anywhere in sight.

Just Anzus house was buried under tons of snow until all that was left to see was the chimney, such a big mountain it was. They haven't just let her keep her own snow, they scooped up more over her…

In return Yugi, Ryou and Malik have now three dead tired Yamis lying in their beds, as they came back very early in the dark of the new day.  
The Yamis still had all of their clothes on, the barricades before the doors just enough moved to let them pass trough, and then the spirits just fell in the beds to join their Hikaris in dreamland.

As Yugi woke up due to a sudden movement he saw Yami lying beside him, his face was buried in Yugis shoulder, and one arm had a firm hold on the smaller ones waist.  
Yami pressed him firmly and save against his cold body, and was breathing softly against his neck.  
Yugi brushed one of the golden stands from Yamis face, and a red eye opened for a moment, while he snuggled more against the warm of his lighter half:  
"Don't worry, Aibou, you are safe now, I made sure of it. But please let me sleep for a little, we have something important to do this evening."  
"We, as in you, Marik and Bakura?"  
"Yes, and we are going to hunt your Santa Klaus down, before he can strike again… teach him to rob us… Mission: 'Santa be gone'… starts... And we have the thief-king on our side…" he murmured quietly.  
But before Yugi could ask what they have done now and why he came so early in the morning, his pharaoh was sound asleep.

  
"Damn it, you are heavy, go down from me now!" hissed Malik as he woke up because something heavy slumped down on his back and startled him out of his dreams.  
It didn't calmed him down a bit that that heavy thing was his dear Yami, because said Yami was sopping wet from the snow he played in all night long.  
"Where the hell were you all night long! Lock me again up here, and I kick you sorry ass into the next millennia!"

_(Apparently HE didn't take it quite as well as Yugi and Ryou had. Well, he always had more of a temper then the other Hikaris…)_

But Marik remained unimpressed and just patted his head like he was an angry little kitten begging for attention:  
"All right, Hikari-Pretty, but not now. I was the whole night busy getting rid of that evil snow, even if I think it is funny. But it ceases to be funny when it tries to kill you. Then I have to kill it first. And I must go out again with them sometime this evening. I need to sleep now, we can play later, as much as you want…"

And then he dropped off to sleep, contentedly hugging and nuzzling the smaller one like he was a hug stuffed animal, and rolled on his back with him, not moving anymore after that.  
Maliks struggling didn't bother him, just as the added weight on his chest wasn't bothering him, and he purred in his sleep until Malik gave in and settled down, too.  
With Bakura and Ryou it was a very similar scenario:  
The thief dropped down across the bed and on Ryous lap after he kicked the closet before the door forcefully in.  
"Tiered…" he muttered as Ryou woke up and looked questioning down at his lap as he sat up. Ryou stroked a few of the white stands out of Bakuras eyes as he listened to him.  
"Pharaoh did something useful for once… warned us about the snow… we got rid of it…"  
"Who? Yami?" asked Ryou nervous, but Bakura reassured him quickly.  
"No, the snow… Yamis turn tomorrow… after Santa Klaus… don't tolerate another thief around you…" and then he was gone, and Ryou found himself sitting there on his bed with a lap full of wet Bakura.

And as the nice Hikaris they naturally where, they got their Yamis out of their wet and cold clothes and tucked them properly under the warm and comfy sheets, before they looked out of the window over a now snowless city.

"Oh, that's what they have done all night long…"

 

__.~*~ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_._  
At the same time, in the shadow realm:  
 _.~*~ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_._  
_

 

Confused and baffled the Duel Monsters starred at the quantities of the strange white and cold stuff their masters had sent to them not very long ago.  
They have gotten a lot of weird stuff over the time from the three Yamis, but never something like this.  
They weren't even sure, what they should do with it.

Was that stuff sent to them because it was treating someone?  
Because it had insulted them?  
Or was it just that one of the Yamis again lost his patience and sent it in the shadows?

The Dark Magician Girl was busy digging for a very fearful chirping and growling Kuribo, who was lost somewhere under snow after it fell all over his head.  
Slifer, Ra and Obelisk where melting as much as they could, since now one knew for sure if it was dangerous or not, and they didn't want to risk it, in case that this stuff tried to take over the shadow realm.

The Toon-Monsters and some of the younger/smaller Monsters played happily with, since they didn't see any danger coming from that stuff, while the Magician and Warrior Monster where not so happy with that the new 'present' they Yamis gave them, which was now laying in the way around and doing nothing.

_(And that was the first winter in the shadow realm…)_

 

**__.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_._  
The END  
 _.~*~ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_ _.~*~_._**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, and that was the end of a long and eventful day…  
> And before someone can ask, yes I too ate a lot of this chocolate, it is my favorite sort after all.  
> I must admit I love all the chaos and havoc Marik and Bakura are making, and the 'slightly psychotic' style the Yamis have.
> 
> You know, at the beginning of this chapter I briefly wondered if they don't get cold, playing or kissing in the snow like they did. I noticed it a little too late, and I like it too much to chance it. I just couldn't resist adding fluff to all the madness.
> 
> I hope you like this story, I didn't think that it would get that long as I started it. (This last chapter is as long as the first two together…)  
> But like often, at some point it started to go by itself…
> 
> (Oh, and I don't own Kevin-Home alone, or McDonalds…)

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this the last few days, since I needed a little change from 'School theater'.  
> The forth chapter is still by my beta-reader, and it will be up as soon as I get it…  
> I hope I didn't make too many mistakes in this story, since I did it all on my own…


End file.
